Cross of Labyrinth
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Apakah Cinta hanya akan membawa kutukan...? Ataukah akan membawa kebahagiaan? Chap 6 updated. Semuanya telah berakhir. Kematian menjadi ujung dari kisah cinta yang tak tersampaikan ini. Tapi, apakah benar harus berakhir seperti itu?
1. Ichirouta's

Warning: Angst! Yaoi, shonen-ai, dan sebangsanya. Death chara(s). Gaje, OOC. Don't like? Nggak baca nggak apa-apa kok, saia takkan marah. Ngeflame? Maaf, tapi saia udah bawa pemadan api disini... (nunjuk Shirou dan Fuusuke)

Nee, happy reading ^^

**Cross of Labyrinth**

**Chapter 1**

**Ichirouta's**

**Ichirouta's POV**

"Bergabunglah dengan klub sepak bola, Kazemaru-kun...!" Itulah saat pertama kalinya Mamoru berbicara padaku setelah sekian lamanya. Saat itu aku hanya menganga, tak bisa bicara senormal biasanya. Baru kutahu kalau ternyata suara Mamoru masih bernada seriang ini. Wajahnya yang dulu hanya kuingat sepintas tampak berseri. Kudengar kalau klubnya mendapat tantangan bertanding, dan klub sepakbolanya itu akan dilenyapkan bila dia kalah. Tentunya dia takkan menang dengan anggota yang hanya berjumlah 7 orang saja, dan aku tak bisa membantu. Aku adakah anggota klub atletik. Namun sebelum aku sempat untuk menolaknya, dia terlanjur berlalu...

Hari itu aku pulang sedikit lebih sore. Entah atas dasar apa, aku memutar jalan melewati Steel Tower Plaza. Aku jarang kesana, namun yang kuingat adalah pemandangan yang indah dan... Entahlah. Aku merasa harus lewat sana sekarang juga...

"HIAAAH!" Terdengar teriakan seseorang. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Yang kemudian Kulihat adalah sosok Mamoru yang sedang melatih dirinya dengan menggunakan ban mobil sebagai media latihannya. Mamoru sempat dapat menahan ban tersebut, namun kemudian dirinya jatuh terdorong oleh ban tersebut. Entah bagaimana, dirinya langsung kembali berdiri dan mengulangi hal serupa. Aneh sekali, baru kutahu bahwa ada anak sesemangat itu. Padahal anggota timnya masih belum genap 11 orang, namun dirinya tetap berlatih dengan keras sampai seperti itu. Aku tak mengerti, sama sepertihalnya aku tak merngerti tentang debaran yang kualami saat melihat sosoknya diwaktu itu. Tiba-tiba kakiku melangkah sendiri mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Mungkin dia orang yang menarik...

**Cross of Labyrinth**

Mungkin aku menyukaimu. Ya, aku memang tak yakin akan hal ini, namun tiap kali melihatmu, aku semakin berdebar. Tiap kali melihat senyumanmu, wajahku mulai merona. Tiap kali kau menepuk pundakku, hatiku selalu mencair. Suka. Tiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, tiap kali itu pula aku menjadi makin menyukaimu. Perasaan itu mengalir hangat melalui denyut nadiku dan memberikan kehangatannya ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu. Aku ingin kau selalu menjadi orang yang tersenyum untukku. Mamoru, aku mencintaimu.

Suka...

Namun perasaan itu takkan mungkin tersampaikan. Karena aku sudah tahu, bahwa hatimu akan selalu berada di sisi orang itu. Shuuya Goenji, orang yang kau anggap paling berharga bagimu. Mungkin kau sendiri tak menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu akan hal itu. Sesekali kau menepuk pundak orang itu dan memeluknya, layaknya kau memperlakukan semua temanmu. Namun aku menyadari, sentuhan itu berbeda dengan saat dimana kau merangkul pundakku. Kau selalu menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. Kau peluk dirinya dengan curahan ribuan kasih sayangmu, dan kau berikan senyuman terbaikmu padanya. Semburat merah selalu muncul di pipimu saat kau berbicara dengannya. Hanya padanya, bukan untuk orang lain ataupun untukku.

Aku tahu itu, semuanya. Meski baik dirimu ataupun orang itu masih belum menyadari perasaan kalian masing-masing, namun Aku telah mengetahuinya. Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, hanya kau saja.

Secepat angin berlalu, perasaanku harus kubuang. Harus menghilangkan perasaanku terhadapmu sebelum siapapun tahu. Menyedihkan, patah hati sebelum sempat mencintai. Mungkin bisa saja aku memaksa dan merebutmu dari Shuuya, tapi...

Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Sangat, aku takkan mampu memisahkan kalian. Aku tang ingin melihat wajah kalian berdua yang hancur. Karena itu, akulah yang akan menghancurkan diriku ini. Membiarkan nyawaku habis dihilangkan oleh sapuan angin secara perlahan...

Mamoru, kukatakan padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kau mencintai Shuuya. sadarilah hal itu dan berbahagialah kau bersamanya. Meski aku takkan berada disana, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian.

Maafkan aku Mamoru, aku mencintaimu..

**End of Ichirouta's POV**

**Normal POV**

Hari ini cuaca kembali mendung. Seluruh anggota tim Inazuma mendatangi sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Ruangan putih, kasur yang putih, dan tirai putih bersih. Terbaringlah sesosok pria dalam keadaan koma. Rambut biru turquoisenya yang biasanya selalu dikuncir ponytail itu diurai bebas. Sosoknya yang selalu berlari bagikan angin itu kini terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Mata cokelat madunya tertutup, seolah takkan terbuka lagi untuk selamanya. Semuanya hanya memandang tubuh rekannya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Sesosok wanita paruh baya mendatangi Mamoru dan kawan-kawan, "Ichirouta Kazemaru, koma karena berusaha bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung tinggi..."

Semuanya hanya terdiam menatap lantai. Wanita itu mulai menepuk pundak Mamoru sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku.

"Apa ini...?" Mamoru menatap buku bersampul cokelat itu. Warna cokelat madu yang membuatnya merindukan mata Ichirouta, sahabat lamanya.

"Buku harian Ichirouta. Kurasa kau harus membacanya..."

Mamoru mulai membuka halaman buku itu satu-persatu. Di setiap catatannya selalu disebut nama Mamoru. Semuanya, tentang perasaan Mamoru, Shuuya dan juga isi hati Ichirouta. Air mata Mamoru mulai menitik, kemudian mengalir deras...

"Tidak.. Mungkin... Ichirouta... Mengorbankan dirinya demi perasaanku... Dan Shuuya...?" Mamoru menatap Shuuya. ekspresinya terlihat kacau. Airmatanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Yang ditatap hanya memejamkan matanya dan kemudian memeluk Mamoru. Mamoru menangis sekerasnya di dada Shuuya. Shuuya hanya mengeratkan dekapannya atas Mamoru.

"Ini bukan salahmu..." Ucap Shuuya dengan lembut. Membuat seluruh orang yang mengenal Shuuya langsung menganga karena lembutnya suara itu.

"Tidak... Ini salahku... Kalau saja aku tidak menyukaimu, maka Ichirouta tidak akan..." Mamoru melepaskan pelukannya dari Shuuya dengan kasar.

"...Kh.." Shuuya tak bisa membalas ucapan Mamoru. Hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari sang kapten yag memang ia cintai sejak dulu.

Mamoru yang dalam keadaan labil langsung berlari meninggalkan Shuuya dan yang lainnya. Terus berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sampai akhirnya berhenti di pojokan lorong yang gelap..

"Ini salahku.." Mamoru kembali meneteskan air matanya. Dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah atas keadaan Ichirouta. Ia telah membuat sahabatnya terluka. Mengorbankan sahabatnya demi kebahagiaan cintanya...

"Ya, ini salahmu."

"?" Mamoru terkejut, mendapati sosok berjubah hitam berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kau membuat sahabatmu sendiri jadi korban atas perasaanmu... Kau tak bisa dimaafkan..."

"Tak ada carakah... Supaya Ichirouta mau memaafkanku...?" Tanya Mamoru tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada..."

"Akhirilah nyawamu sendiri... Tebuslah pengorbanan temanmu itu dengan memberikan nyawamu padaku..." Orang itu memberikan sebuah pisau berukiran iblis pada Mamoru.

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya..." Tanpa ragu-ragu Mamoru mengarahkan pisau itu tepat di jantungnya, kemudian menghunuskannya...

**The End or To be Continued?**

Ooh! Ini fic angst!

Gyaa! Author gak maksud bashing siapapun! Masalahnya, genre fic ini angst, jadi... Mau gak mau harus ada yang meninggal atau kecelakaan kan? (Author bacoked)

Sebenernya mau dibuat one-shot, tapi kayaknya ada sedikit perkembangan cerita, jadi... enaknya diterusin atau dibiarkan putus disinikah...?

Tolong polling untuk mau dilanjutkan atau tidaknya cerita ini dan kasih review buat bahan evaluasi... ^^

Kalau dilanjutkan, mungkin nggak akan panjang-panjang amat kok ceritanya... ^^

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


	2. Mamoru's

Warning: Angst! Yaoi, shonen-ai, dan sebangsanya. Death chara(s). Gaje, OOC. Don't like? Nggak baca nggak apa-apa kok, saia takkan marah. Ngeflame? Maaf, tapi saia udah bawa pemadan api disini... (nunjuk Shirou dan Fuusuke)

Nee, happy reading ^^

**Cross of Labyrinth**

**Chaopter 2**

**Mamoru's**

**Mamoru's POV**

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya..." Kuarahkan pisau itu dengan kilat menuju jantungku. Kali ini semua akan selesai. Tak ada lagi yang akan menderita. Semuanya akan bahagia. Baik Ichirouta, ataupun Shuuya...

"Mamoru!" Lagi-lagi suara itu. Suaramu selalu membuatku berpaling menatapmu. Selalu membuatku terhipnotis. Kutolehkan kepalaku, memang benar itu adalah dirimu. Kau langsung menerjangku dan menepis pisau itu dariku. Mengunci gerakanku dan kemudian memelukku erat. Hangat, hangat sekali. Bahakan kehangatan itu membuatku ingin untuk tetap hidup, meski aku sudah merasa sebersalah ini pada Ichirouta. Aku... Memang sangat menyukaimu, Shuuya...

"Bodoh...! Jangan berpikiran untuk bunuh diri! Apa kau pikir hal itu akan membuat Ichirouta terbangun?" Kau mencengkram erat pundakku. Matamu menatapku lurus-lurus. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas di ekspresi wajahmu itu. Sudah cukup, berapa kali kau memasang ekspresi itu padaku? Namun tetap saja saat menatap wajahmu itu selalu ingin membuatku menangis.

"Uh... Ini salahku, Shuuya...! Aku tak pantas untuk dimaafkan..." Lagi-lagi aku menangis, dan tahukah kau? Aku hanya bisa menangis dihadapanmu. Karena orang yang akan mendekapku seperti ini selalu dirimu. Seperti waktu-waktu yang dulu, kau kembali memelukku. Aku dapat merasakan perasaanmu, yang ingin melindungiku sampai akhir hayatmu. Akupun ingin membalas perasaan itu, namun...

Samar-samar terbayang wajah orang itu, dia menangis. Ichirouta. Bagiku dia adalah sahabat yang tak ternilai harganya, namun kaupun adalah orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Shuuya, apa yang harus kulakukan...?

"Jangan menangis..." Lagi-lagi ucapan itu yang keluar dari bibirmu. Kaupun mengusap lembut airmataku. Hal yang selalu kau lakukan saat aku menangis. Tangan hangatmu menyapu airmataku, meski itu sia-sia. Tangisku takkan berhenti. Kau tahu itu kan, Shuuya? tapi kenapa kau masih terus berusaha menghapus airmata dari wajahku ini?

"Mamoru..." Perlahan, kau mendekatkan wajahmu padaku. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, dan hal itu pasti akan membuat Ichirouta menjadi semakin sedih. Namun aku malah mengikutimu, seolah tak peduli dengan perasaan Ichirouta. Aku menyukaimu, dan perasaan itu sekarang malah membuatku buta...

Hangat, bibirmu menyentuh bibirku dengan perlahan. Kenapa aku tak berontak? Bukannya aku tak ingin melukai hati Ichirouta? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tekadku itu kalah oleh kelembutanmu? Bahkan untuk sekedar berkata 'tidak' pun aku tak bisa. Apakah aku begitu mencintaimu? Sampai aku membiarkan sahabatku membusuk di neraka demi keinginanku atas dirimu?

Kau lepas ciuman itu dariku. Selalu tak lupa untuk memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Sebegitu sayangkah dirimu itu padaku? Kau menatapku dengan matamu yang hitam kelam bagaikan langit malam itu. Tatapanmu selalu penuh arti, aku tahu itu. Karena dulu aku selalu berpikir kalau itu adalah perasaanmu sebagai sahabat yang menyayangiku. Namun kini hal itu berubah, dan perasaan inilah yang membuat sahabat kita yang paling berharga harus terbaring dalam komanya...

"Aku mencintaimu..." Kau mengucapkannya. Kata-kata yang paling kutunggu dalam hidupku, harusnya begitu. Tapi apakah bisa aku menjawabmu disaat seperti ini? Tidakkah dalam kepalamu terbayang wajah sedih Ichirouta? Mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain? Tidak, untuk kali ini aku takkan bisa menyambut uluran tanganmu. Maafkan aku, Shuuya...

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Tidak! Kenapa? Kenapa ucapan itu yang keluar dari bibirku? Tidak! Kenapa aku mengiyakan pernyataanmu? Kenapa? Kenapa aku mengkhianati Ichirouta?

Kau kembali memelukku. Pelukan yang selalu membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman. Aku memang selalu menyukaimu, Shuuya. Tapi apakah aku harus berbahagia diatas penderitaan sahabatku sendiri? Aku tak ingin melukai siapapun, baik Ichirouta ataupun dirimu. Namun apa yang harus kulakukan? Ataukah harus kulepas pelukanmu atas diriku ini? Tidak. Aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Karena aku sangatlah mencintaimu...

"Jadilah kekasihku, Mamoru..." Aku tahu. Akhirnya kau meminta padaku. Dan lagi-lagi aku mengiyakan permohonanmu itu...

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita...**

'Mamoru...' Aku ingat suara itu. Tapi siapa yang memanggil namaku?

'Mamoru... Aku takut... Gelap, disini hanya ada keputus-asaan... Tolong... Tolong Aku...' Ichirouta. Tak salah lagi. Sosok itu, suara itu, semuanya milik Ichioruta. Dia memanggilku. Memeluk lututnya sendirian di tengah kegelapan abadi. Suara isak tangisnya terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

'Seharusnya kau tak meninggalkanku.. Tapi kenapa kau malah lari dan pergi bersama Shuuya..?' Sosok itu mulai melepas dekapannya dan menatapku dengan tajam. Hancur. Wajah milik sosok yang kuyakini sebagai Ichirouta itu terlihat rusak. Kulit luarnya telah mengelupas dan terkoyak. Mata cokelat madunya berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Beberapa belatung tampak menghiasi wajahnya itu. Dia menatapku dengan sorot penuh dendam. Datang perlahan padaku...

'Aku benci Mamoru yang seperti itu...! Lebih baik, kau mati saja...!'

"TIDAAAAK!"

Sunyi. Disini hanya ada aku sendiri. Di kamarku yang hangat dan nyaman seperti biasa. Kutatap sekitarku, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hal yang kualami tadi benar-benar nyata. Kemudian kulirik sejenak jam wekerku, masih pukul 04.00 pagi.

"Hanya mimpi..." Aku hanya menenggelamkan wajahku dalam bantal putih bersih milikku. Aku takut, apakah Ichirouta akan menjadi dendam padaku? Apakah dia akan membunuhku? Apa aku memang tak boleh mencintai Shuuya...?

Sang matahari sore mengahangatkan jiwaku. Kini aku dan Shuuya duduk berdua di tempat yang jadi favoritku ini. Duduk berdua tanpa bicara. Hanya menatap matahari sore sambil sesekali saling melirik satu sama lain. Hal ini memang telah menjadi rutinitas Kami berdua sejak kami menjalin hubungan. Hangat. Terpaan matahari menerpa lembut tubuhku, diriku juga merasakan hangatnya pundak Shuuya yang menjadi tempat sandaran kepalaku. Sangat nyaman. Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti ini sejak dulu. Namun, disatu sisi aku merasa takut. Bayangan Ichirouta dalam mimpiku itu mulai terngiang kembali...

'Aku benci Mamoru yang seperti itu...! Lebih baik, kau mati saja...!'

"Kh...!" Kalimat itu terus terngiang dikepala ini. Bagaikan alunan nada yang akan membawaku kepada ajal. Aku takut, entah apa yang kutakutkan. Tapi... Aku takut, takut sekali. Meski yang kutakutkan adalah hal yang tergolong cukup abstrak. Kututup kedua telingaku agar suara Ichirouta tak terdengar lagi. Namun percuma, suara itu justru makin kencang dalam benakku. Aku mulai menjerit histeris, menghiraukan Shuuya yang saat ini panik karena keadaanku.

"Mamoru...!" Kurasakan tangannya yang menyentuh pundakku. Tapi aku tetap menjerit. Aku takut. Dan tak ada yang bisa menghilangkan rasa takut luar biasa ini.

"Hentikan! Jangan...! Ichirouta!" Aku mulai berteriak tak karuan. Membuat Shuuya tertegun sejenak saat mendengar nama 'Ichirouta'. Dia mencengkram tubuhku, berusaha untuk menyadarkanku dari kepanikan ini. Percuma, aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Tidak satupun kecuali rasa takut yang luar biasa ini.

"Mamoru..." Wajahnya memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir bercampur sedih. Sakit! Rasa sakit mulai menyeruak dalam tubuhku. Dadaku serasa berdenyut kencang saat melihat ekspresi dari orang yang paling kucintai itu. Rasa sakit dan takut ini... Apakah ini konsekuensi dari semua perbuatanku? Mungkin aku benar-benar akan mati...? apakah Kurelakan saja supaya eksistensiku lenyap ditelan kegelapan ini...?

"Ah...!" Mataku langsung terbuka saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Kubuka mataku untuk melihat Shuuya yang ternyata sedang menciumku. Rasa frustasi dan kepanikannya dapat tercermin dari rasa ciuman itu sendiri. Namun didalamnya juga terkandung rasa ingin melindungi. Ingin menyadarkanku supaya kembali ke realita. Agar aku tak merasakan sakit itu lagi...

"Shuu... Shuuya...!" Mendengar suaraku, akhirnya dirinya melepas ciuman itu. Ditatapnya mataku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Dirinya juga merasa ketakutan, sama sepertiku. Mungkin takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku.

"Mamoru... Aku akan selalu melindungimu..." Dia mendekap erat diriku. Seolah esok adalah hari kematianku. Dia tak hanya berjanji, aku tahu itu. Shuuya akan selalu menepati ucapannya padaku. Aku... Akan percaya padanya. Aku ingin hidup. Bersama Shuuya, juga bersama dengan Ichirouta nantinya. Karena itu, Ichirouta. Cepatlah bangun agar nantinya kita bisa berjalan beriringan seperti dulu lagi...

Akan kudoakan agar suatu saat nanti kau terbangun dan mendapatkan cinta sejatimu...

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita...**

'Mamoru...' Suara itu. Lagi-lagi mimpi burukku tentangmu datang kembali.

'Lebih baik, kau mati saja...!' Lagi-lagi kau berucap seperti itu padaku. Aku tahu ini bukan realita, tapi apakah sesunguhnya kau memang menginginkan kematianku, Ichirouta?

"Kh...!" Kurasakan leherku mulai tercekik. Seketika itu juga diriku terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Dan yang ternyata kudapati adalah sebuah realita yang mengejutkan bagiku.

"Shu, Shuuya...?" Leherlu dicekik oleh tangan miliknya. Tangan yang biasanya selalu merengkuhku ini. Tak salah lagi, karena aku dapat melihat wajahmu berkat adanya sinar rembulan yang menembus jendela kamarku. Ada apa denganmu?

Kucoba untuk meronta dari cekikanmu dan memanggil manggil namamu. Nihil, kau tak bereaksi sedikitpun dan masih tetap mencekikku erat. Seolah benar-benar ingin menghabisi nyawaku. Kupandang mata hitam kelammu itu. Kosong, matamu tak berkilat memantulkan cahaya apapun. Tatapanmu kepadaku terasa hampa. Ini bukan dirimu. Setidaknya, aku merasa kalau kau seperti dikendalikan sesuatu...

'Mamoru...' Kulihat siluet Ichirouta samar-samar terlukis di sebelah Shuuya. tatapannya seolah ingin membunuhku. Wajahnya seolah penuh dengan dendam. Apakah ini benar-benar sebuah realita? Apakah kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku dengan menggunakan orang yang paling kucintai ini...?

Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Akulah yang berkhianat padamu, Ichirouta. Akulah yang mengkhianati persahabatan kita bertiga. Aku memang tak pantas untuk hidup. Aku tahu itu...

Kurasakan tangan Shuuya yang menggeretku dengan kasar ke arah jendela. Kemudian dia mulai mendorongku agar aku terjatuh dari kamarku. Refleksku membuatku menjadi melawanya dan memilih untuk mempertahankan posisiku. Meski sebenarnya tenagaku kalah jauh bila dibandingankan dengan Shuuya. Terjatuh dan kemudian mati. Mungkin ini memang takdirku. Aku harus mati. dan bila itu terjadi aku ingin mati ditanganmu, Shuuya. Hanya kau seorang...

'Tes...' Entah kenapa aku mulai menangis, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari kedua mata cokelatku. Entah menangis bahagia atau menangis sedih. Mungkin karena aku bahagia dapat mati ditanganmu, atau mungkin sedih karena aku masih terus ingin hidup bersamamu? Apapun itu, airmataku tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Kau yang biasanya akan menghapus airmata ini hanya tetap membisu sambil terus berusaha mendorongku. Perlahan, kugenggam kedua tanganmu. Kukerahkan sisa tenagaku untuk mendekat padamu dan mencium bibirmu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hangat, selalu seperti ini adanya. Meski kurasakan bahwa tanganmu menjadi sedingin es, namun bibirmu tetaplah terisi dengan kehangatan. Shuuya, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mencium bibirmu. Karena aku akan mengikhlaskan diriku untuk mati demi menghapus dosa ini.

Kulepas ciuman terakhir itu darimu. Kemudian menjatuhkan diriku sendiri ke bawah, menatap dirimu yang terbelalak. Cahaya itu kembali ke matamu. Matamu kembali berkilat indah, walaupun ekspresimu terbelalak dan terkejut mendapati diriku yang menjatuhkan diri ini. Aku masih tetap menangis, namun aku tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia karena akhirnya aku dapat menebus dosaku pada Ichirouta dan juga padamu. Bahkan aku diberi kesempatan melihat mata indahmu itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku bahagia dan sangat puas. Meski nantinya aku akan dijatuhkan ke neraka sekalipun...

"Aku mencintaimu, Shuuya..." Kubisikkan kata terakhirku padanya saat aku melayang di angkasa, dan akhirnya terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras. Kurasakan darah keluar dari kepalaku, dan pemandangan yang terakhir kalinya kulihat adalah dirimu yang meneriakiku...

"MAMORU...!"

Selamat tinggal Shuuya. Aku akan terus mencintaimu... Sekarang dan selamanya...

**To be Continued**

Ah... Chapter ini kok... ANCUR BANGET! 0_0

Tedaak! Saia benar-benar jadi author angst ini! DX

Uuh... Chapter ini Saia buat se-angst mungkin, tapi sepertinya masih banyak kekurangan dan kurang berasa angstnya ya...?

Um... Saia balas review dulu...

yue:

Ufufufu... Saia jadi cinta sama angst.. (plaaak!)

Iya. Saia masih pemula(?) di genre angst ini, jadi...

Kasihan Ichirouta dan Mamoru... T_T

Ichi: Terus kenapa aku dibikin koma?

Mamoru: Dan aku disuruh bunuh diri?

Dika: Mamoru kan masih dapet kesempatan hidup ampe chap 2. dan Ichirouta juga nantinya akan bangun lagi kok... =_=

Arigato reviewnya, yue-san... ^^

Miyuki Shinra:

Welcome, welcome! (plak!)

Kalau di chap 1 adalah curhatan(?) Ichirouta, maka di chap ini adalah isi hati Mamoru! XD

Kalau chap depan? Kira-kira siapa lagi yah yang akan kena bencana? (author digebukin seluruh chara Inazuma)

Wah, Miyuki-san adeknya Yue-san? XD

Arigato... X3

De-chan Aishiro:

Nyawa Ichirouta masih di awang-awang(?), sedangkan Mamoru hanya selamat untuk 1 chapter saja... (plakk!)

Uh... Saia gak tega ama mereka, tapi saia ingin mengeluarkan(?) isi hati mereka masing-masing. Dan akhirnya Mereka harus kena bencana(plak!) supaya perasaan Mereka jadi lebih berkesan... T_T

Huu... Sebenarnya, situasi Ichirouta di fic ini agak sama seperti saia... T_T (author buka kartu)

Huhuhu... Saia terharu, De-chan... T^T

Ung...? Diary Ichirou? Hmm.. Mungkin bagus juga kalau dibongkar di chapter terakhir?

Mamoru terlanjur merasa bersalah banget ama Ichirou, jadinya gelap mata...(?)

Arigato, De-chan... XD

'Aka' no 'Shika':

Jangan khawatir, Dilla-san. Mamoru tak jadi bunuh diri. Setidaknya sampai akhirnya dia jatuh dari rumahnya sendiri... (plak!)

Dan akhirnya Shuuya akan jadi gila... (Dikeplak seluruh fans Shuuya)

Hn.. Sepertinya tema fic ini memang 'cinta yang tak terbalas', 'cinta tak kesampaian', 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan', dan lainnya... (bukannya ketiga kalimat itu artinya sama saja? 0_0)

Jadi.. nantinya Ichirouta akan sama... Ee.. Siapa ya? 0_0 (plak!)

Uh, lihat saja dulu perkembangan ceritanya...?

Arigato krn sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fic gaje saia diantara kesibukan Anda... ^^

~With Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


	3. Shuuya's

Warning: Angst! Yaoi, shonen-ai, dan sebangsanya. Death chara(s). Gaje, OOC. Don't like? Nggak baca nggak apa-apa kok, saia takkan marah. Ngeflame? Maaf, tapi saia udah bawa pemadan api disini... (nunjuk Shirou dan Fuusuke)

Nee, happy reading ^^

**Cross of Labyrinth**

**Chapter 3**

**Shuuya's**

**Shuuya's POV**

'Shuuya...!' Suara riangmu selalu terngiang ditelingaku. Senyuman ceriamu selalu terukir di benakku. Seluruh pola tingkahmu seakan sudah terekam menjadi sebuah film yang akan terus berputar dikepalaku. Bagaikan cahaya, kau selalu tersenyum padaku dan mengulurkan tanganmu. Selalu begitu, sampai akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku...

**Cross of Labyrinth**

Hujan deras menyapu bersih bumi ini. Aku hanya dapat mematung di depan sebuah makam bertaburan bunga warna-warni ini. Hatiku hancur, seolah sedetik kemudian aku akan mati. Meski tangan-tangan sahabatku bergantian menepuk pundakku, itu tiada guna. Bukannya makin tegar, namun dadaku terasa malah makin hancur.

Dan akhirnya kau meninggalkanku, Mamoru...

Kuletakkan tanganku diatas nisan yang bertuliskan namamu. Mamoru Endou, nama yang akan selalu berarti bagiku. Karena itu adalah namamu, nama orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini.

Bayangan peristiwa itu masihlah segar di otakku. Hari dimana kau meninggal. Saat itu semuanya terasa janggal di otakku. Dan aku yakin kalau ini semua salahku...

**Flashback**

Buram, semuanya hitam. Baik mataku atau apapun, tak ada indera yang bisa kurasakan. Diriku merasa bahwa aku akan selamanya terus terperosok dalam kegelapan ini. Sampai akhirnya...

Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku. Begitu hangat, seolah membawa kembali kehidupan itu sendiri padaku. Kilauan cahaya itu memaksaku untuk membuka mataku, kembali ke sebuah realita...

"Aku mencintaimu, Shuuya..." Aku ingat suara itu. Suara lembut itu pastilah berasal dari drimu. Dan suara indahmu itu sukses membangunkanku dari mimpi yang gelap itu. Namun saat kesadaranku pulih seutuhnya, terjadilah hal yang paling tak kuduga seumur hidupku ini.

Dia terjatuh. Namun menatapku dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Kuulurkan tanganku sejauh mungkin untuk meraih drinya, namun nihil. Aku tak dapat menjangkaunya. Takkan pernah.

"MAMORU...!" Hanya itu yang saat itu kulakukan, memanggil namanya.

Dan saat itu aku tahu bahwa kami takkan pernah bisa bertemu lagi...

**End of Flashback**

"Kh...!" Kepalaku mulai berdenyut nyeri. Dadaku terasa sesak sekali. Kenapa waktu itu Aku tak dapat meraih tanganmu? Kenapa aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu? Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa ada disana? Kenapa aku harus menyaksikan detik-detik kematianmu seperti itu...? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...? Mamoru... Jawab aku.

Aku hanya berlutut sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa pening ini. Berkali-kali aku membisikkan namamu kepada sang angin. Namun yang kudapati hanya deraan hujan yang membasahi tubuh ini. Di dunia ini sudah tak ada lagi... Takkan ada lagi sosok Dirimu yang akan tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku.. Hanya sendirian...

"Shuuya!" Sebuah suara memanggilku, sedetik kemudian aku merasakan adanya sesuatu yang menyelimuti tubuhku yang menggigil ini. Dengan susah payah aku mengadahkan kepalaku. Yang terlihat adalah sosok Yuuto yang menatapku dengan ekspresi sedih bercampur khawatir.

"Shuuya! Kau bisa sakit kalau terus disini..." Yuuto mulai menarik lenganku. Namun Aku bersikeras untuk bertahan. Aku tak ingin pergi dari sini. Mungkin aku terlihat bodoh, tapi dari lubuk hatiku, aku masih memiliki harapan. Harapan bahwa Mamoru akan bangun dan memanggil namaku lagi. Harapan kosong yang takkan pernah terwujud. Aku tahu itu. Namun aku takkan dapat benar-benar hidup bila kau pergi dari sisiku...

Membisu. Aku tak dapat merespon ucapan Yuuto. Tenagaku seolah habis untuk meratapi nasib ini. Tubuhku serasa remuk oleh cobaan takdir. Hal terakhir yang dapat kulakukan hanya menangis. Menangis sedih sambil memeluk nisanmu. Berharap supaya dapat merengkuh tubuhmu lagi.

"Shuuya..." Yuuto hanya terpaku saat melihatku. Dirinya pasti juga sedih karena Mamoru telah tiada, tapi dia tahu bahwa akulah orang yang paling sedih didunia ini bila Mamoru pergi...

'Dan Kaupun akan hancur...'

"Shuuya, dengarkan Aku..."

"Aku tahu kau sedih dan merasa bersalah atas kematian Mamoru. Namun kau tak harus terus bersedih seperti ini... Kita masih harus meneruskan perjuangan Mamoru menuju football frontier kan? Bangunlah, Shuuya... Aku yakin bahwa Mamoru akan sedih bila kau begini terus..." Yuuto mulai menyentuh pundakku, namun aku langsung menepis tangan itu. Aku tak ingin disentuh siapapun lagi. Aku hanya ingin Mamoru kembali, kembali dan memelukku yang sudah akan hancur ini...

"Mamoru... Jangan pergi... Aku tak ingin sendirian disini... Aku.. Aku mencintaimu Mamoru...! Mamoru, kau sedang bercanda kan? Katakan bahwa kau hanya pura-pura mati dan mengerjaiku...! Mamoru... Bangun dan tersenyumlah... Kumohon... Mamoru... Mamoru...! Jawablah aku...!" Tanpa mempedulikan Yuuto, aku hanya terus meneriakkan nama Mamoru dan mulai menggali-gali kuburannya dengan tanganku. Sementara Yuuto hanya berekspresi histeris saat melihatku. Aku tak peduli lagi, ataukah ini realita atau bukan. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah melihat senyumanmu lagi. Oleh karena itu, kumohon tersenyumlah padaku. Akan kulakukan apapun, bahkan jiwa ini akan kujual pada iblis bila perlu...

"Hentikan, Shuuya...!" Yuuto mulai menahan diriku yang akan membongkar kembali makam Mamoru.

"Jangan ganggu...! Tahu apa Kau! Aku ini... Sudah tak ada artinya lagi bila tak ada Mamoru disisiku! Aku tidak mau... Sendirian... Aku.. kh...!" Dan hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Kurasakan Yuuto memeluk tubuhku yang menggigil kedinginan ini. Memutuskan untuk menemaniku di tengah deraan hujan deras. Pelukannya terasa hangat, namun tak sehangat genggaman tangan Mamoru. Apapun yang kubutuhkan hanyalah dia. Keberadaannya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tak ingin mempercayai semua realita ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin dapat bersamanya. Meski harus kunodai tanganku atau kujual jiwaku pada ibis, apapun. Kumohon, tolong kembalikan Mamoru padaku...

**Cross of Labyrinth**

"Mamoru..." Selalu nama itu yang kuucap. Sudah seminggu ini aku terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, dan selama itu pula kau pergi dari sisiku. Aku terus menunggu dan berharap, membiarkan tubuhku menjadi makin rapuh dan lemah. Tak peduli dengan ucapan teman-temanku yang memaksaku untuk makan. Aku... Sudah tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Tak ada. Karena seluruh jiwaku telah kutitipkan padamu...

"Hiks..." Berkali-kali aku menangis dan memanggil namamu dalam sunyi. Namun tak ada satu eksistensipun yang mendatangiku sambil memelukku seperti yang kuharapkan. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku percaya pada semua realita ini, bahwa Mamoru takkan pernah kembali untuk selamanya...

"Kau ingin mendapatkan hal yang berharga kembali...?" Kulihat sosok misterius berjubah hitam yang tiba-tiba terduduk di ambang jendela rumah sakit. Suaranya terasa anggun, namun sangat misterius dan penuh hawa kegelapan.

"Mendapatkan Mamoru kembali...?" Dengan langkah perlahan, aku mendatangi sosok itu. Tubuhku terasa makin berat karena hawa kehidupan orang itu, tapi aku terus melaju. Karena aku ingin mengambil Mamoru kembali untukku...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa mendapatkan Mamoru?" Aku mulai bertanya pada sosok itu.

"Mudah saja..." Sosok misterius itu melempar sebuah pisau padaku. Tunggu, aku ingat pisau ini. Ini adalah pisau yang pernah dipakai Mamoru ketika akan bunuh diri. Ukiran iblis ini tetap sama, tetap memancarkan segala kekejaman dan kejahatan.

"Bunuh... Bunuhlah teman-temanmu..."

Tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku tak mau, tak mau kalau ada yang harus mati lagi! Tapi... Mamoru...

"Baiklah..." Mata dan hatiku kini telah buta, dibutakan oleh keinginanku atas kembalinya sosok cahayaku itu. Dan akhirnya jiwaku benar-benar kujual pada iblis...

**Cross of Labyrinth**

Kaki melangkah perlahan...

Menuju kematian...

Dibawalah jiwa tak bertuan...

Ke neraka sebagai peraduan...

Kaki mungil itu berlari...

Untuk menghindari ayunan sabit ini...

Namun para shinigami memang tak punya hati...

Ditebaskannya sabit itu hingga sang korban mati...

Aku butuh darah...

Darah milik manusia yang berdosa dengan warna merah...

Dan juga segala ketakutan yang tercurah...

Lalu biarkan jiwa yang terbuang itu kehilangan arah...

Kepalaku makin berdenyut. Alunan lagu kematian ini selalu terngiang. Tak bisa merasakan apapun, hanya alunan lagu yang terus berulang itu saja. Suara musik yang mengerikan itu membuat kepalaku pusing. Tak ada suara lain. Tak ada...

"Shuuya!" Dengan satu teriakan, kesadaranku mulai kembali dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Syukurlah, alunan lagu itu sudah tak terngiang lagi di telinga ini. Namun, apa yang kulihat dihadapanku membuat diriku tak dapat mengucap syukur...

"Yu, Yuuto..?" Sosoknya berlumuran darah, dengan luka sayatan disekujur tubuhnya. Nafas anak itu terengah-engah. Tulihat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dan seolah akan jatuh. Kurasakan tangan kananku basah akan sesuatu. Aku menggenggam sebuah pisau. Pisau berukiran iblis yang diberikan orang itu padaku. Dan tangan itu... Berubah merah, merah oleh darah. Darah...? Ini darah Yuuto...?

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan...?" Aku tak mengerti oleh apa yang terjadi. Ekspresiku seolah kosong. Hatiku seolah hilang dari jiwa ini. Tak terasa apapun. Apapun...

"Kenapa kau menyerangku..? Apa kau... Bermaksud untuk membunuhku?" Yuuto mulai berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya yang sedikit itu. Aku ingin membunuhnya? Tidak, tidak juga. Aku bahkan tak ingat apa yang baru terjadi tadi. Tapi...

'Bunuh... Bunuhlah teman-temanmu...'

Benar juga. Kalau aku membunuhnya, mungkin saja Mamoru akan kembali padaku. Membunuh Yuuto. Membunuh sahabat yang sudah berjuang bersamaku. Tidak, itu sama sekali tak ada artinya bila dibandingkan dengan kembalinya orang yang paling kucintai! Ya, akan kubunuh siapapun. Kalau perlu seluruh manusia di bumi ini! Asalkan Mamoru kembali...

Dengan mudahnya, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati Yuuto. Salah seorang sahabatku itu mulai mundur perlahan sampai akhirnya punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding. Dia sudah tak bisa lari. Dengan ini, diapun akan kubunuh. Ini semua demi Mamoru.. Ya, ini untuk kebaikan semuanya...

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku...?" Yuuto mulai bertanya dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Aku tak menjawab. Tentu saja itu yang akan kulakukan. Tapi...

'Shuuya...'

Di kepalaku mulai terbesit bayangan Mamoru. Ekspresi sedih yang sama. Mungkin memang tak ada yang menginginkanku untuk melakukan ini. Bahkan Mamoru sekalipun. Tapi itu artinya aku akan sendiri. Tidak! Tidak mau! Daripada begini, lebih baik aku...

**End of Shuuya's POV**

**Normal POV**

Shuuya mulai mendekati Yuuto yang memasang ekspresi sedih. Yuuto hanya memasrahkan dirinya untuk diakhiri nyawanya oleh Shuuya...

"...Mungkin Mamoru memang butuh teman di alam sana, jadi kau ingin membunuhku untuk menemaninya...? Soalnya.. Mamoru pasti sedang merengek karena kesepian sekarang. Iya kan, Shuuya...?" Ucap Yuuto sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Kalau memang ini ajalnya, Yuuto juga tak mungkin bisa menolaknya. Sebenarnya Yuuto juga merasa kesepian. Sepi karena Mamoru telah pergi dari dunia ini, juga karena dia tak pernah bisa bicara lagi pada Shuuya.

"..." Shuuya hanya terdiam, tak merespon ucapan Yuuto. Langkah kakinya makin mendekat keYuuto. Pisau ukiran iblis itu masih tersemat di tangan Shuuya. Yuuto hanya menghela nafas, menanti saat Shuuya tiba dihadapannya, dan menyambut ayunan pisau yang akan terbenam pada tubuhnya...

"Maafkan aku, Yuuto..."

"Jleb! Crash!"

Merah. Sekujur tubuh Yuuto berlumuran darah. Namun tubuhnya sama sekali tak merasakan sakit. Tak ada secuilpun goresan luka baru di tubuhnya.

"Tidak sakit...? ...Tidak mungkin!" Yuuto mulai menyadari sesuatu. Dirinya langsung mengadahkan kepalanya, untuk melihat sosok Shuuya. Shuuya yang tengah menikam dirinya sendiri tepat dihadapan Yuuto...

"Tidak! Shuuya!" Yuuto mulai berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan langsung menyangga tubuh Shuuya yang terjatuh. Sementara air matanya mengalir, Yuuto terus sibuk untuk menutup luka tusukan dalam di dada Shuuya.

"Uh..." Yuuto mulai tak kuasa menahan airmatanya saat mengetahui bahwa ada banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh sahabatnya yang sekarat itu. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, mustahil untuk bisa tetap bertahan. Nyawa Shuuya takkan lama lagi...

"Kenapa...?" Yuuto mulai bersuara ditengah isakan tangisnya. Dirinya tak habis pikir, mengapa Shuuya menikam dirinya sendiri? Bukankah tadi sudah jelas bahwa Shuuya memang ingin membunuh Yuuto?

"Maafkan aku... Aku... Hampir saja aku membunuhmu tadi.. Uhuk! Syu, syukurlah kau masih selamat..." Shuuya mulai memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan bicara. Membuat airmata Yuuto mengalir makin deras.

"Aku telah mengecewakanmu dan juga Mamoru... Maaf..." Shuuya mulai menghapus airmata Yuuto dengan tangannya yang lemas, "Jangan menangis... Matamu terlalu indah untuk dipaksa mengeluarkan airmata..." Tangan Shuuya mulai menyapu bersih airmata di pipi Yuuto. Namun airmata kembali keluar dari kedua mata merah ruby milik Yuuto, membasahi pipinya dan menetes ke wajah Shuuya.

"Jangan mati...! Hiks... Shuuya!" Tangisan Yuuto mulai menjadi. Sedetik kemudian, sesosok bayangan hitam mulai melintas di hadapan Shuuya. sosok yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Yuuto, siap mengayunkan sabitnya. Sehelai rambut biru turquoise mulai terlihat dari balik jubah hitam pekat itu. Mata cokelat madunya menatap Yuuto dengan ekspresi kosong...

"Tidak...!" Dengan kilat, Shuuya segera mendorong Yuuto untuk menghindari ayunan sabit yang tak dapat dilihat Yuuto itu. Namun Shuuya sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya...

'Kau akan mati...'

"Crash!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Shuuya tersayat-sayat dan makin mengeluarkan banyak darah. Padahal tak ada benda apapun yang melukai tubuh itu. Tak ada apapun, itulah yang terlihat di mata Yuuto. Padahal, disana ada seosok shinigami hitam yang telah mengoyak tubuh Shuuya...

Dan akhirnya mata Yuuto menjadi kabur...

_Kematian akan datang..._

_Karena tiap jiwa yang terlibat akan menjadi terkutuk..._

_Sama seperti awal dari bencana itu sendiri..._

_Karena ini kutukan..._

_Ataukah ada sesuatu yang lain...?_

_Yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh seseorang?_

_Akhir dari cerita takkan selalu membahagiakan..._

**To be Continued...**

Ugyaaa! Chapter apaan ini? 0A0

Shuuya mati, tedaaak! (padahal yang bikin Shuuya ko. it siapa?)

Uwaa... Gomenasai... T_T Kok jadi kurang angst gini ya...?

Dan Saia jadi gak tenang mau hiatus, itu karena...

ITU KARENA FANDOM INAZUMA INI JADI SEPI TAUUK! (plak!)

Mana review di fic colabnya! Mana apdetan cerita kalian? Mana, mana! (dan akhirnya author digotong ke RSJ karena sudah divonis gila)

Kou: Ah, dia dibawa ke RSJ.

Hikari: Terus yang balas review...?

Yuumy: Kalau begitu, kita saja yang balas review! (semangat)

Yue:

Yummy: Wah, si author dipuji terus...

Kou: nggak apa-apa tuh memuji anak lemot macam Dika Liesnanda? Dia kan bego, lemot, payah... (dibekep Hikari)

Hikari: Ungg.. Arigato Yue-chan. Dukung terus Dika-chan ya... ^^

Yummy: Ngomong-ngomong, tumben juga anak itu bikin fic angst...?

Hikari: Katanya sih lagi bangkit jiwa angstnya... (?)

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Kou: Terimakasih...

Yummy: Cih! Tumben kok sopan banget si Kou-chan...!

Hikari: Wah, kata-katanya menggugah selera ya? Ehehe... Ternyata(?) pekerjaan Dika-chan telah membuahkan hasil... (jadi sebelumnya belum pernah membuahkan hasil ya?)

Yummy: Ee! Ternyata Mamorunya mati lho...!

Kou: Huh! Makanya, hajar saja si author supaya Mamoru dibikin hidup lagi...! (dibekep Hikari)

Hikari: hahaha...(sweatdrop) Arigato untuk reviewnya.. ^^

De-chan Aishiro:

Hikari: Ehehe. Paling tidak, kematian Mamoru diundur sejenak.. (plak!)

Yummy: Dipikir-pikir, ShuuyaxMamo memang mesum! Ada masalah dikit aja langsung kissing! (dikeplak ShuuyaxMamo's FC)

Kou: Hn... Setelah dibaca, ternyata memang kesannya Ichirouta itu bangkit dari kubur(?) dan ingin membunuh Mamoru lho... -_-

Dika: Bukan begitu...

Para alter ego: (terkejut)

Yummy: Bagiamana bisa kau kembali dari RSJ?

Dika: Kalian memang alter ego yang kurang ajar, masa' jiwaku dibawa ke RSJ? -_- Oh, iya. Sebenarnya itu bukan Ichirouta yang ingin membunuh Mamoru. Tapi itu jiwanya Ichirouta juga sih... Ungg.. mungkin(?) di chapter terakhir akan dijelaskan semuanya... XD (plak!)

Kou: Haha. Cintanya author ini memang NGGAK PERNAH kesampaian! Beda denganku...!

Dika: Kau ini berwujud malaikat tapi kok hatinya ngalah-ngalahin iblis sih...? Cih, kau juga suka pada Yummy, tapi nggak kesampaian kan! =_=

Kou: Yummy=Najis mugholadoh... (ekspresi datar)

Yummy: Hei! Jangan mentang-mentang kau punya sayap puith yang tiap hari digosok pakai detergen Surf, terus kau menghinaku begitu ya!

Kou: Berisik...

Hikari: ufufufu... Dika-chan banyak adegan kissu ya? Kau itu kan masih kelas 1 sma.. (deathglare)

Dika: Cih! Yang ini malah berlagak jadi ibuku... (membatin)

Yummy: Ee! Soal perpindahan latar, sebenarnya ada pembatasnya lho! Pembatasnya itu tanda bintang (ada 7) tapi entah kenapa begitu dimasukin ffn tuh tanda langsung ngilang... Masa' tanda gitu dikira almat situs sih...? 0_0

Dika: Uwaaa! TAT Jadi ada yang benar-benar terharu saat baca fic ini...? :') Uhuhu... Saia jadi bahagia... (nangis gaje)

Kou: Cih, lebih baik bawa saja orang ini ke RSJ

Hikari: A, arigato unutk reviewnya...

Ufufufu... Ngomong-ngomng, saia ganti penname... ^^

Jadi The Fallen Kuriboh

Kenapa ganti nama? Itu rahasia! (plak!)

Dan... Minna-san! Ramaikan lagi fandom ini dong! Kalau nggak, saia jadi nggak enak mau ninggal ini fandom! (plak!)

~the last dimension will come~

The Fallen Kuriboh


	4. Yuuto's and Shinichi's

Warning: Angst! Yaoi, shonen-ai, dan sebangsanya. Death chara(s). Gaje, OOC. Don't like? Nggak baca nggak apa-apa kok, saia takkan marah. Ngeflame? Maaf, tapi saia udah bawa pemadan api disini... (nunjuk Shirou dan Fuusuke)

Nee, happy reading ^^

**Cross of Labyrinth**

**Chapter 4**

**Yuuto's dan Shinichi's**

**Yuuto's POV**

Kabur, semuanya mejadi hitam. Tak ada satupun hal yang bisa kupercaya dari kejadian itu. Mata ini seolah buta, aku tak ingin menyaksikan apapun lagi. Apapun. Bila yang kulihat hanyalah kehancuran semata, lebih baik mata ini dibutakan saja selamanya...

'Sebenarnya matamu itu indah sekali...'

Shuuya... Benar juga, kau pernah berkata demikian. Kau memuji warna mata iblis ini dengan senyuman hangat. Tanpa peduli sekalipun pada perasaanku ini.

Di matamu itu selalu terpancar kekuatan dan tekad. Itu semua selalu terefleksi dengan indahnya, membuat takjub seluruh makhluk di dunia ini. Akupun begitu. Dengan cepat, aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu. Tapi... Disaat itu juga, akupun menyadari bahwa perasaan itu harusnya tak boleh ada...

Berkali-kali, kalian berdua selalu mengulurkan tangan padaku. Kau, Shuuya. Dan juga Mamoru, sahabat kita yang paling berharga. Kita bertiga selalu melangkah bersama. Beriringan dan seirama. Namun suatu hari aku mulai menyadari, bahwa kalian berdua mulai melangkah ke dunia yang berbeda denganku. Meninggalkanku...

Dihadapannya, pandanganmu selalu berubah lembut. Cara bicaramu dan gerakan tubuhmu itu, selalu menjadi berbeda jika kau berhadapan dengan Mamoru. Terlalu mudah bagiku untuk menebak bahwa kau menyukainya. Begitupun hal yang sama juga terpancar dari kedua bola mata cokelat tua milik Mamoru. Aku merasa senang bila kalian berdua bahagia bersama. Namun, akupun tak dapat mengelak dari rasa cemburu...

Waktu itu, beberapa kali aku sempat berpikir, mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Padahal aku tahu, bahwa perasaan ini takkan membawa sesuatu yang baik. Hanya akan menjauhkan kalian berdua saja. Aku ingin menghilangkanya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini tak bisa hilang? Meski hatiku selalu terasa seperih ini...

Takkan ada yang tahu, karena aku telah bertekad untuk memendamnya seumur hidupku...

Kadang, akupun ingin sekali bersikap egois dan mengambilmu darinya. Tapi percuma, keegoisan ini selalu lenyap saat kulihat kalian tertawa bersama dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan padaku sambil tersenyum. Kalian pasti takkan lupa padaku dan pergi dariku, karena itu aku...

Namun akhirnya semua fatamorgana itu lenyap. Kini kalian sudah tiada, baik kau maupun Mamoru. Takkan ada senyuman lagi yang bisa kulihat. Hati ini takkan bisa menjadi lega seperti ketika kita tertawa bersama dulu. Aku kehilangan semuanya. Baik cinta maupun persahabatan ini. Tak ada lagi tempat untukku tersenyum bahagia.

Aku ingin lenyap saja dari dunia ini.

Kini aku sedikit paham akan perasaan Ichirouta. Yang ingin melenyapkan eksistensinya demi kebahagiaan Shuuya dan Mamoru. Namun naasnya semua itu percuma, sia-sia saja pengorbanan itu. Karena mereka takkan kembali, baik Shuuya ataupun Mamoru...

Aku ingin pergi. Aku ingin lari dari semua ini. Aku tak bisa hidup di dunia seperti ini. Dunia dimana tiada dirimu yang selalu mendorongku. Dunia dimana tak ada senyuman kalian berdua yang harusnyaakan abadi dan selalu terlukis di hadapanku. Tak ada, takkan ada eksistensi kalian lagi di dunia ini. Aku hanya hidup di dunia yang hampa ini...

Sendiri...

**End of Yuuto's POV**

**Shinichi's POV**

"..." Kutatap hasil diagnosa dokter atas keadaan Yuuto. Anak itu benar-benar divonis memiliki kelainan jiwa dan depresi. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, padahal dia adalah orang yang tegar dan tabah. Tapi insident kematian Shuuya itu langsung membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat menuju kamar pasien tempat Yuuto. Pintu terbuka dengan pelan, namun suara berderit itu seolah terdengar keras. Memecah keheningan statis di ruangan ini. Gelap, sore ini sangat mendung, namun Yuuto sama sekali tak menyalakan lampu kamar ini. Dirinya hanya meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Membisu. Aku tahu, pasti Yuuto memikirkan Shuuya. selalu tentang hal itu...

"Gelap ya... Lihat, awan mendungnya tebal sekali..." Kubuka tirai jendela kamar itu. Bisu, dia tak menjawabku. Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang kuharapkan dari orang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa? Apa... Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tetaplah berharap akan adanya sesuatu... Sebuah keajaiban...

Dan hujanpun mulai turun, berusaha membasuh seluruh luka dihatinya. Namun, luka itu akan tetap membekas dan takkan pernah pudar oleh apapun...

"Hujan... Tapi... Meski hujan begini, pasti yang lain masih sibuk berlatih di SMP Raimon..." Suasana tetap hening. Rasanya aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Seperti sedang bicara sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa dia takkan pernah menjawabnya, atau bahkan dia tak mendengar suaraku. Tapi... Akupun tak ingin melihat dirinya yang seperti ini...

"Yuuto-kun... Apa kau bisa mendengar, suara hujan yang bersenandung untukmu ini...?"

Kuhampiri tempat tidurnya. Menatap lekat sosok Yuuto yang seolah kehilangan jiwanya itu. Tiada respon. Namun aku terus saja memaksakan hatiku untuk berharap. Kusentuh perlahan pundaknya. Entah atas keajaiban apa, dirinya mulai menoleh perlahan. Mata merahnya yang biasanya tertutup itu menatap sayu kearahku. Sembab sekali, entah sudah berapa lama dia terus menangis sendirian. Tak adakah sebuah harapan? Mamoru, Shuuya, Ichirouta... Tak adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?

"Yuuto-kun... Aku suka sekali pada hujan. Karena tiap kali hujan turun, mereka selalu menyenandungkan irama lembut di seluruh pelosok. Kemudian mulai menghapus semua kesedihan orang yang menatapnya. Air hujan yang turun itu seolah berusaha mengusap air mata kita dan seolah ingin berkata, 'Jangan menangis'. Karena itu, harusnya tak ada siapapun yang bisa tetap menangis saat hujan ini turun..." Hening, dia tetap tak bersuara dan menunduk saja. Tidak! Kumohon, bicaralah padaku walau itu hanya sepatah kata...

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kau juga menyukai hujan...?" Aku terus mengajaknya bicara. Bahkan menanyakan hal tak penting padanya. Kenapa? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku terus cerewet seperti ini. Tapi yang kuinginkan adalah keadaan yang kembali normal. Hari-hari dimana semuanya tertawa bersama...

"Aku..."

Bagaikan keajaiban, dia mulai membuka mulutnya. Aku terbelalak kaget. Harapan mulai datang. Apakah benar begitu?

Ataukah itu hanya sebuah bayangan semu semata...?

"Aku benci hujan..." Yuuto menatap sedih pada jendela kamarnya.

"Karena bila hari hujan, maka aku tak bisa melihat matahari senja di Steel tower plaza bersama Shuuya dan Mamoru..." Wajahnya terlihat sakit saat mengucap kedua nama itu.

"Aku... Ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Sekarang juga... Hiks...!" Airmata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Refleks, aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Suatu saat nanti pasti bertemu lagi..."

"Karena itu, Yuuto-kun... Bangunlah. Kau masih harus berjuang di tim kita kan? Meneruskan apa yang menjadi impian Shuuya-kun dan Mamoru..." Iya. Kumohon, Yuuto. Bangkitlah dan tersenyumlah lagi seperti biasanya.

"Tidak..."

"Sepakbola membuat dadaku terasa sakit... Bukan hanya itu, dunia ini... Semuanya membuatku tersayat! Tak ada lagi... Tawa bahagia mereka. Aku tak bisa hidup di dunia ini...! Kembalikan.. Kembalikan mereka berdua padaku!"

Yuuto mulai mengamuk dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh kamar. Aku harus menghentikannya. Tidak, tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Badan ini terasa lemas, seiring dengan hancurnya harapan kosong yang kusimpan untukmu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para perawat dan dokter berdatangan ke kamar Yuuto. Sibuk membius Yuuto untuk menghentikannya. Harusnya aku tahu, dia sudah tak bisa menjadi Yuuto yang dulu lagi. Takkan pernah bisa berdiri tegak seperti waktu itu. Punggungnya takkan pernah terlihat lagi olehku. Harusnya aku tahu, tapi mengapa...?

Mengapa aku tetap mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban yang takkan pernah datang?

"Tuan, tolong anda keluar sebentar. Kami harus menangani pasien ini..."

Dengan mudahnya aku terdorong keluar kamar. Terpisah kembali dengan Yuuto yang takkan pernah bisa bertarung lagi. Tidak, aku akan menunggunya! Pasti suatu saat nanti dia akan berdiri kembali di lapangan. Kembali mengenakan jubah kebanggaannya dan memimpin kejayaan. Pasti! Iya... ...

Lagi-lagi aku terlalu optimis. Bukankah aku sudah tahu bahwa itu semua takkan mungkin terjadi? Kenapa aku selalu saja berharap? Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu datang kehadapannya setiap hari? Kenapa aku tetap bicara padanya meski tahu bahwa dia takkan menjawabku? Mengapa...?

Mengapa aku tetap datang padanya meski tahu bahwa itu hanya akan membuatku terluka...?

Perih. Gejolak perasaan ini terasa tak beraturan. Harusnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak pertama kau datang ke Raimon. Tapi aku tetap mendustai hati ini.

"Yuuto-kun... Aku menyukaimu..."

Kubiarkan air mata ini menetes, seiring dengan deraan hujan diluar sana. Bahkan hujanpun tak dapat menghentikan air mata ini. Biarkanlah aku menangis sehari ini saja. Biarkan saja perasaan itu terhanyut tanpa sisa di hari ini.

Wahai hujan, bantulah aku untuk merelakan apa yang telah lenyap dari hatiku ini...

"Sampai jumpa... Yuuto-kun..."

**To be Continued...**

Huwee...! TAT

Hiks, entah kenapa saia malah terharu sendiri sama chapter ini. (padahal gaje begini)

Sampai berkaca-kaca waktu ngetiknya, padahal waktu itu saia nyetel lagunya Inazuma yang pada nge-beat...

Haduh... Dan sebenarnya saia nggak enak juga mau bikin si Yuuto jadi gila begini. Dia terlalu keren untuk dijadikan orang gila... (tapi kenapa akhirnya jadi gila beneran?)

Ah, sudahlah. However, jangan tanya saia mengenai alasan mengapa saia pakai Shinichi di chapter ini.. ="=

Mereka itu ada hintnya walau cuma sekali, jadi jangan bilang kalau ini crack pairing.

Habisnya.. Daripada saia pasangin Yuuto ama Kabeyama atau Kurimatsu? Shnichi lebih manis kan? (dicakar Max)

Hmm... Tapi tetap saja jadinya tambah gaje ya?

Nah, sepertinya sisa chapter di cerita ini tinggal 2 lagi.

Hmm.. Mari balas review dulu...

De-chan Aishiro:

Uhuhu.. Mamoru ko. it... T^T (dihajar pake bakkuretsu punch)

Ehehe... Iya, saia juga suka adegan itu! XD Yuuto terlihat peduli banget sama Shuuya...! XDD (digorok Mamoru dan Akio)

Huwaa...! Dengan pedang sebanyak itu, dijamin sang iblis nggak jelas itu takkan berani datang. Buktinya, di chapter ini tak ada iblis. Hehe... Tapi nanti juga muncul lagi sih... (plak!)

Syukurlah, Yuuto selamat. Tapi ganti Shuuya yang bunuh diri? 0_0

Uhuhu... T_T Saia terharu pas anda bilang begitu... :')

Hidup Angst dan jiwa puitis! DX (plak!)

Hee...? Di puisi kemarin saia pakai sajak AAAA lho...? (karena males mikir yang ruwet-ruwet)

Kalau ABAB atau AABB, saia tambah pusing... (plak!)

Ahaha... Itu Ichirouta yang dateng ya. Tapi nggak bisa dibilang kalau itu Ichirou sih... (Nggantung, dihajar)

Wah, di chapter ini masih belum ada yang meninggal lagi... ^^ (Belum, De-chan)

Huwaa...! TAT

Arigato, De-chan...! Saia juga nggak tahu kok tiba-tiba bisa ngetik fic bergenre angst macam begini...! T^T

NB: Kuroshiro-san bikin fic Inazuma yang angst(?)nya berasa banget lho... Coba dibaca...(tampoled)

Benar, benar! Cinta itu tak selamanya manis. Dibalik rasa yang memabukkan itu, pasti tersembunyi tetesan racun yang mematikan.

Hehe.. Jadi inget ficlet yang dulu De-chan kirim ke saia lewat sms.. ^^

Arrgh! 0A0

Lagi-lagi ada typo yang lolos pengamatan! DX

Haduh.. Saia kurang teliti...! T^T

Tapi, saia akan lebih berusaha lagi! XD

Ehehe... Arigato De-chan...! X3

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Ufufufu... Tadinya saia mau bikin Yuuto mati, eh meninggal di chap ini. Tapi entah kenapa saia berubah rencanca. XD

Paling tidak dia selamat di chap ini... (tapi Yuuto jadi gila)

Uhuhu... Saia akan berjuang! XD (tampoled)

Hm... Siapa yang akan mati berikutnya yah...?

Hohoho.. Kayaknya akan bad ending nih... Tapi mungkin bisa happy ending... (plak!)

Saia ini memang tidak konsisten... T^T

Arigato, Kuroshiro-san...! XD

Yue:

Arigato...! XD (tampoled)

Draco-blacklightz23:

Hehe.. Shuuya telah tiada... (Ditendang pake fire tornado)

Iya, iya. Itu Ichirouta. Tapi mungkin bukan sih.. (plak!)

Huhuhu... Saia nggak jadi hiatus... (nangis)

Waa! Arania-san mau bikin fic Inazuma? XD

Ayo bikin! Bikin! Bikin! Bikin! Bikin... (plak!)

Urrgh... Kena tampol siapa tadi? Sudahlah.. Arigato... ^^

Apakah Yuuto berhasil sembuh dari penyakit jiwanya?

Apakah Ichirouta akan bangun dari komanya?

Apakah Shinichi ikutan frustasi dan bunuh diri?

Apakah Mamoru dan Shuuya akan kembali lagi dari alam baka?(nggak mungkin lah!)

Apakah akan ada lagi yang kena musibah? (plaak!)

Ah... Nantikan saja chapter depannya... -_-

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


	5. Reality

Warning: Angst! Yaoi, shonen-ai, dan sebangsanya. Death chara(s). Gaje, OOC. Don't like? Nggak baca nggak apa-apa kok, saia takkan marah. Ngeflame? Maaf, tapi saia udah bawa pemadan api disini... (nunjuk Shirou dan Fuusuke) Juga ada juga yang bagian ngeflame balik. (ngelirik Shuuya dan Haruya yang udah siap-siap bola dengan wajah sadis)

Nee, happy reading ^^

**Cross of Labyrinth**

**Chapter 5**

**Ichirouta's Cross Dream**

**Ichirouta's POV**

Gelap...

Aku ada dimana? Kenapa semuanya hitam? Tak ada seberkas cahayapun. Oh, iya. Aku ingat, aku telah memutuskan untuk menghabisi nyawaku sendiri. Demi Mamoru dan Shuuya. jadi ini dunia setelah aku mati? Huh, mengenaskan. Semuanya hitam tak berwarna. Tak ada harapan sama sekali. Jadi aku akan berakhir disinikah?

'Ichirouta...!'

Seberkas cahaya mulai menyelimutiku seiring dengan terdengarnya suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku itu. Kali ini semua berubah putih, paling tidak ini bukan warna hitam yang tadi. Sebuah gambaran keadaan mulai terbentuk dihadapan mataku. Dua sosok manusia mulai tercipta dihadapanku. Dua orang yang sangat familiar bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku yang berharga. Tapi... Ada apa dengan keadaan ini?

Itu... Shuuya. yang sedang berusaha menjatuhkan Mamoru dari jendela.

Astaga! Aku harus menghentikannya! Aku mulai berlari, menerjang tubuh Shuuya. Namun betapa terkejutnya diriku saat kudapati tanganku yang menembus tubuh striker berambut putih itu. Aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Kenapa begini...?

Sementara aku terus mematung, kondisi Mamoru makin diujung tanduk. Sedikit saja sentakan dan dia akan jatuh. Kucoba untuk meraih Mamoru, nihil. Sama seperti Shuuya, aku tak bisa menggapai Mamoru juga. Kenapa...? Apa yang terjadi?

Aku hanya berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia, sementara Mamoru mulai menangis karena kuatnya tenaga Shuuya yang memaksanya untuk jatuh itu. Bagaimana bisa Shuuya melakukan hal ini? Jangan bilang bahwa semua pengorbananku demi kebahagiaan kalian ini sia-sia! Kenapa? Jawab aku, Shuuya! kau menyukai Mamoru bukan? Kenapa kau malah menyakitinya? Tidakkah itu juga membuat dirimu sendiri merasakan sakit yang sama...?

Ah, tidak. Rasa sakit itu akan menjadi lebih besar, sama seperti yang kurasakan ini. Karena kita sama...

Dan apa kau tak bisa melihat ekspresi Mamoru yang...

Tersenyum?

Ya, dia tersenyum. Mengapa anak itu malah tersenyum di kondisinya yag seperti ini? Tidakkah ia merasakan sakit dan perasaan takut? Kenapa? Apakah itu karena Shuuya yang ada dihadapannya?

Sebuah pemandangan yang kusaksikan berikutnya membuat hatiku tersentak. Mamoru menciumnya. Dikerahkan sisa tenaganya itu untuk mencium tepat di bibir Shuuya. curahan cinta yang tulus terpancar dari ciuman Mamoru. Hangat sekali. Bahkan kehangatan itu sendiri dapat tersampaikan pada hatiku yang terasa perih ini. Ya, aku tentu tak dapat sepenuhnya bahagia melihat adegan ini. Aku masih mencintaimu, Mamoru. Dan akan terus begitu untuk selamanya. Maka dari itu, meski aku memutuskan untuk mengalah sekalipun aku tetap tak bisa mengikhlaskan hatiku untuk menerima keberadaan cinta kalian.

Takkan bisa sebelum aku mati...

'Aku mencintaimu, Shuuya...'

Dengan bodohnya kau menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri. Tepat dihadapan Shuuya. Dan dihadapanku...

Mataku terbelalak saat menatapmu yang terjatuh dari kamarmu itu. Seolah bergerak lambat, tiap detailnya terekam dengan sangat jelas di kedua mataku. Hal yang berikutnya kudengar adalah suara dentuman tubuhmu yang bertemu dengan tanah. Hancur sudah. Rumput yang hijau lembut ternodai oleh merahnya darah yang mengalir. Matamu tertutup sempurna, desahan nafas dan denyut nadi telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari jasad itu. Tubuhmu kosong, tak bernyawa dan tak memiliki kehangatan lagi seperti dulu.

'MAMORU...!' Shuuya terus saja terbelalak menatap jasadmu sambil meneriaki namamu. Dengan nekat, dilompatinya beranda kamarmu. Anehnya dia tetap dapat mendarat dengan mulus tanpa terluka. Disentuhnya jasadmu yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Lagi-lagi dia memanggilmu, padahal sendirinya dia telah mengerti.

Bahwa kau takkan kembali ke dunia ini...

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata onyx Shuuya. menangis dalam bisu sambil memeluk jasadmu yang bersimbah darah. Ironis sekali. Tangisan pilu yang belum pernah kulihat dari seorang Shuuya Goenji. Jeritan putus asa itu harusnya tak pernah diteriakkan olehnya. Keterpurukan yang harusnya mustahil dirasakannya itu datang menghampirinya. Bahkan seorang Shuuya Goenji pun dapat menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan seperti ni. Sungguh ironis. Namun diluar semua itu, akupun dapat memahami perasaannya.

Karena disini akupun menangisinya dalam kebisuan ini...

Perlahan, kakiku mulai bergerak sendiri menuju Shuuya dan Mamoru. Akupun ingin menyentuhnya. Menyentuh jasad Mamoru untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku pun ingin memeluknya seperti Shuuya yang saat ini merengkuh jasad itu. Aku ingin mendapat hak itu...

'Ini semua gara-gara kau!'

Ucapan itu membuatku tersentak. Shuuya, matanya menatap tajam kearahku. Seolah menyimpan keiginan membunuh yang luar biasa. Dendamnya padaku seolah takkan pernah habis.

Tidak! Apa salahku? Bukankah aku sudah mengalah padamu? Bukankah aku telah membinasakan diriku sendiri supaya kalian bahagia?

Ataukah aku yang sebenarnya munafik...?

Ya. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melepaskan Mamoru. Aku selalu berharap agar dia jadi milikku seorang. Aku ini egois, karena itu aku bunuh diri. Bukan supaya Mamoru dapat bahagia bersama Shuuya. Tapi...

Supaya dia selalu terbayang oleh rasa bersalahnya padaku.

'Kau menyedihkan...'

Sudahlah, aku tak peduli lagi pada komentarmu Shuuya! Toh Mamoru telah tiada sekarang. Jadi sudah tak ada yang perlu diperebutkan. Memang aku tak bisa mendapatkannya, tapi kaupun takkan bisa membawanya dariku! Ya, inilah kebenarannya! Akulah yang menang, karena kini kau lebih menderita dariku...!

'Ichirouta...'

Suara itu memanggilku. Membuatku menghentikan tawa kemenangan ini. Itu Mamoru. Bukankah harusnya dia sudah mati?

'Kupikir kita ini sahabat...'

Wajahmu terlihat menyedihkan saat mengatakannya. Kenapa? Apa kau merasa telah tertipu olehku? Silakan kalau kau mau menyalahkanku. Karena kenyataannya memang akulah yang mengakibatkan semua ini! Secara tidak langsung, kematianmu itu disebabkan olehku kan? Lalu, kau mau apa? Kau dendam? Ingin menghancurkanku? Lakukan saja. Karena aku sudah tak menginginkan apapun lagi...

Perlahan, pemandangan sekitarku mulai berubah. Berganti menjadi sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah ranjang putih ukuran king size. Suasana kamar itu remang-remang, hanya dicahayai oleh beberapa lampu berwarna keemasan dengan daya 10 watt. Kutelusuri seluruh ruangan dengan mata cokelat maduku. Dan hal yang dapat kutangkap adalah sebuah pemandangan, dimana terdapat sosok Shuuya yang membawa sebuah pisau, menatap dingin pada seseorang yang jatuh tersungkur dihadapannya. Sosok bermata merah ruby yang memandang sendu kepada sang striker Raimon. Sang playmaker dari raimon eleven, Yuuto Kidou.

Aneh sekali. Bagaimana bisa pemandangan seperti ini kulihat? Mustahil. Seorang Shuuya Goenji takkan pernah berniat untuk membunuh sahabatnya. Apalagi yang ada dihadapannya adalah Yuuto. Kutatap mata hitam milik sang flame striker itu. Matanya tetap berwarna hitam, namun seluruh cahaya matanya hilang, seolah terenggut. Dia seperti dikendalikan. Tapi apa?

Aku menatap bingung padanya sampai kutemukan ada sesosok bayangan yang melayang dibelakang tubuh Shuuya. sosok yang memakai jubah hitam sambil membawa sabit perak. Perlahan, kepala 'makhluk' itu terdongak, menatap tajam padaku. Rambut turquoisenya tersembul dari balik jubah hitam itu. Mata cokelat madunya yang bercampur warna merah itu menatap tajam sambil tersenyum sinis padaku. Itu... Aku?

Tidak! Aku ada disini. Tapi, sosok itu benar-benar menyerupai aku. Matanya menatap penuh dendam kepada Shuuya, tertawa kejam. Jadi dia membenci Shuuya? Mungkin itu memang aku. Karena akupun pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya. Aku kesal. Tapi aku takkan bisa membencinya. Karena Shuuya adalah orang yang berharga bagi Mamoru. Juga bagi Yuuto dan yang lainnya. Begitu pula bagi diriku sendiri. Dua adalah sahabatku juga kan?

Tapi kenapa dendam itu dapat terwujud?

Itu aku atau bukan, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan tentang ini. Aku harus menghentikan Shuuya sebelum dia benar-benar menghabisi nyawa Yuuto. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menjamah Shuuya, namun gagal. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tubuh ini berlalu menembus tubuhnya begitu saja. Seolah-olah eksistensiku saat ini bukanlah hal yang nyata. Akhirnya aku hanya terpaku menatap epmandangan dimaan Shuuya mengayunkan pisau itu tepat dihadapan Yuuto.

"Maafkan aku, Yuuto..."

Kau meminta maaf pada Yuuto? Jangan. Kalau kau berniat untuk minta maaf, jangan bunuh anak itu! Percuma saja segala kata-katamu, Yuuto takkan memaafkanmu bila kau sampai berbuat hal sekejam itu padanya. Bahkan Mamorupun akan kecewa padamu, Shuuya! Akupun akan bersumpah takkan pernah memaafkanmu bila kau benar-benar melakukannya! Kumohon, Shuuya! dengarlah suaraku!

Jangan biarkan ada sahabat kita yang terbunuh lagi...

"Jleb! Crash!"

Aku hanya memajamkan mata, tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang terjadi. Mungkin saat ini Yuuto telah kehilanagn nyawanya, diambil oleh Shuuya. bayanganku mengatakan demikian, namun ternyata hal tak terduga terjadi ketika aku mendengar teriakan Yuuto.

"Tidak! Shuuya!"

Darah terciprat diseluruh ruangan. Tangan yang memegang sebuah pisau berlumuran darah, derasnya aliran airmata dan darah yang terus mengucur dari luka tusukan.

Astaga... Shuuya telah menikam dirinya sendiri.

Darahnya mengalir sangat deras. Tubuh Shuuya terlihat sangat lemah, namun dia malah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Yuuto pun hanya menangis sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama Shuuya. Tak ada gunanya, karena nyawa Shuuya pasti takkan bertahan lama. Harusnya Yuuto pun tahu tentang hal ini. Darah yang keluar dari dada Shuuya sudah terlalu banyak. Takkan mungkin dia bisa tertolong dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lagi-lagi, aku kehilangan seorang sahabat.

Apa ini benar-benar realita? Bukankah ini sedikit aneh? Bahkan tadi aku tak dapat menyentuh seorangpun disini. Ya, mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Kuharap begitu, karena aku tak menginginkan semua tragedi ini. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan semuanya, lalu meminta maaf dan membangun kembali perasan kami semua. Aku ingin bahagia, diantara semua itu dapat terwujud?

'Takkan pernah terwujud... Yang menantimu hanyalah kegelapan...'

Tiba-tiba, muncul sosok berjubah hitam tadi tepat dibelakang Yuuto. Sabit peraknya berayun cepat, siap untuk menebas tubuh Yuuto yang tanpa pertahanan. Yuuto! Cepat lari!

Tidak, dia tak dapat mendengarkan suaraku. Sedikit lagi, sabit itu akan menebasnya. Tidak...!

**Tralala... Ini pembatas cerita...**

"JANGAAAAN!"

"...?" Aneh, kini aku sedang terduduk dalam suatu kamar yang asing. Didominasi dengan warna putih. Beberapa alat-alat kedoketeran terpajang di ruangan ini. Kurasakan tangan kananku yang ditusuk oleh jarum infus. Aku di rumah sakit. Jadi... Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? Tidak, aku takut. Aku harus segra memastikannya!

Kudobrak pintu kamar di rumah sakit ini. Kupaksakan kakiku untuk berlari sekencang mungkin. Tangan kananku mulai mengeluarkan darah karena infus yang tadinya kupakai telah terlepas dari tanganku. Tunuhku masih terasa lemas dan pusing, namun lebih dari semua rasa sakit ini, aku harus segera mencari mereka...

"Brruuk!" Aku jatuh tersungkur setelah menabrak sesosok orang.

" Kau tidak apa-apa... Kau...! Ichirouta?" Sosok itu berteriak kaget saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang ditabraknya adalah aku. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat jati diri sosok itu. Mata cokelatnya menatap khawatir pada tanganku yang mengeluarkan darah. Rambut cokelatnya tampak sedikit berantakan, sepertinya dia memang terburu-buru. Dia Shinichi...

"Ichioruta? Kau sudah sadar..."

"Dimana mamoru, Shuuya dan Yuuto?" Tanpa babibu lagi, langsung kucengkram tubuh Shinichi sambil menatap horror ke arahnya. Awalnya dia terkejut, namun setelah itu kulihat dia memalingkan wajahnya. Airmata seolah akan menetes dari kedua bola mata cokelat tuanya. Dirinya terus membisu sampai akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Ikutlah denganku..." Shinichi mulai membimbingku menuju suatu tempat. Kami tiba di depan sebuah kamar berpintu putih. Aku hanya terdiam, berusaha mengira-ngira kejadian sambil menunggu Shinichi untuk membukakan pintu itu. Setelah kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang, Shinichi mulai membuka kenop pintunya secara perlahan. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan sosok orang yang sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik kedua lututnya, membuatku tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu. Tapi, sebuah ciri berupa gaya rambut dread miliknya merupakan hal yang sangat familiar, bahkan bagiku...

"Itu Yuuto...?" Kuhampiri sosok itu, mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Namun yang terjadi malah anak itu mengamuk. Ucapannya sangatlah kacau, seolah kehilangan kestabilan emosinya.

"Yuuto mengalami gangguan jiwa..." Shinichi mulai memalingkan wajahnya dariku sambil terus bercerita.

"Dia begitu sejak saat dimana Shuuya bunuh diri... Lalu sebelumnya, Mamoru juga telah kehilangan nyawa. Tepat di hadapan Shuuya..."

Tidak! Jadi semua yang kulihat itu adalah kenyataan? Bohong, bohong! Mamoru dan Shuuya telah tiada? Mereka mati? Dan yang jadi awal dari smeua tragedi ini...

Adalah aku

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

Bila suatu hari yang bahagia...

Hancur oleh api neraka yang sebegitu dahsyatnya...

Mengawali tragedi yang melanglang buana...

Menghapus semua tawa kita...

Andai saja masih sempat saling menatap...

Andaikan aku masih dapat mengucap maaf...

mungkin hati ini takkan meratap...

menyesali diri karena dulunya telah khilaf..

**To be Continued...**

Jiah! Kualitas cerita menurun drastis! =_=

Arrgh! Saia telat update, karena ada banyak tugas dan juga saia nggak bisa keluar rumah minggu lalu...

Sudahlah, mohon maaf bila ceritanya tambah sulit dimengerti...

Balasan review:

De-chan Aishiro:

Iya iya... Ceritanya saia bikin rumit... (hajared)

aduh... Yuuto masih begitu-begitu itu... (plak!) tapi nanti pasti happy ending kok...

uhuhu.. Shinichi kasian yah... T^T

Arigato...

Aurica Nestmile:

Yuuto gila...

Shuuya ko. it eh, meninggal...

perasaan semua pada kena bencana yah? (plak!)

Uh.. Arigato..

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Aduh... Anda nangis ya? Ini, saia kasih sapu lidi(?) deh... (plak!)

uhuhu.. T^T Arigato, Kuroshiro-san...

Draco-blacklightz23:

uhuhu... T^T Benar, semuanya harus tetap semangat (plak!)

cinta.. cinta.. cinta... Kayaknya tema fic ini memang cinta yang tak terbalas (curhat juga)

Arigato...

Arrgh! Tuh kan! Saia stress! DX

sudahlah...

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


	6. The Last Will

Warning: Angst! Yaoi, shonen-ai, dan sebangsanya. Death chara(s). Gaje, OOC. Don't like? Nggak baca nggak apa-apa kok, saia takkan marah. Ngeflame? Maaf, tapi saia udah bawa pemadan api disini... (nunjuk Shirou dan Fuusuke) Juga ada juga yang bagian ngeflame balik. (ngelirik Shuuya dan Haruya yang udah siap-siap nginjek-?- bola dengan wajah sadis)

Nee, happy reading ^^

**Cross of Labyrinth**

**Chapter 6**

**The Last Will**

**Ichirouta's POV**

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Shinichi mulai tersenyum miris ke arahku. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menggenggam erat kaleng teh hijau yang tadi Shinichi berikan. Mungkin tadi aku akan pingsan karena shock bila tak dibawa Shinichi keluar dari kamar Yuuto.

"aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi..." Ucapan pria berambut cokelat itu terhenti. Dia ikut tertunduk. Aku hanya menerawang, menatap datar hamparan rumput di taman Rumah sakit ini. Frustasi, aku takkan pernah lagi dapat bertemu dengan Mamoru. Takkan bisa melihat tawa riangnya ataupun tangis sedihnya. Bahkan aku tak dapat meminta maaf padanya. Dengan ini, hidupku seolah tak ada artinya lagi...

Aku terus tertunduk, sejenak kemudian mulai memeluk lututku dan menenggelamkan wajahku diantaranya. Aku ingin menangis, namun air mata ini tak bisa keluar lagi. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa saat ini Shinichi sedang menatapku khawatir, namun aku tetap tak menggubris firasatku yang memang selalu tepat itu.

"Aku juga ingin menangis..." Shinichi mulai menerawang ke arah langit. Aku masih tetap dalam posisiku tadi sambil mendengarkan suaranya yang terdengar bijak itu, "Tapi aku juga sama sepertimu, air mataku telah kering..." Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tahu Shinichi merasa kehilangan, tapi apakah rasa itu sebegitu besarnya? Apakah dia menyimpan perasaan pada Shuuya... Atau Mamoru?

Aku mulai mendongakkan kepalaku dengan tatapan curiga dan penuh tanya pada Shinichi, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung mengerti maksud dari pandangan tajamku yang penuh tanya itu. Dia tertawa kecil, namun penuh dengan paksaan...

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita. Tapi jangan cerita siapa-siapa ya...?" Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Melihat pernyataanku, Shinichi langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menatap ke salah satu ruanagan di gedung rumah sakit.

"Aku... Aku menyukai Yuuto Kidou." Oh, baiklah. Shinichi berkata bahwa dia menyukai Yuuto dengan ucapan yang mantap. Sukses membuatku terdiam dengan tatapan serius. Jangan kira aku sedang berpikir, itu wajahku yang sedang cengo. (yang entah kenapa masih terlihat serius)

"YANG BENAR SAJA?" Dan akhirnya aku berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya, tanpa menghiraukan tubuhku yang masih terasa sakit. Kutatap Shinichi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa anak ini sampai 'falling in love' pada si kepala dread yang maniak penguin itu? Mungkin Yuuto memang memiliki kelebihan berupa otak cerdas dan ekspresi yang lumayan cool sehingga dapat membuat para fangirlsnya tepar ketika melihat wajah serius Yuuto. Tapi tentu saja style rambutnya membuatku tak menilainya sebagai orang yang sekeren Shuuya, apalagi semanis Mamoru. Ditambah lagi google yang selalu dipakainya. Bahkan waktu tidur! Entah bila dia mandi itu akan dilepas atau tidak... Ups. Kenapa bicaraku jadi ngelantur begini? Inget genre fic ini dan kendalikan dirimu, Ichirouta. Ini bukan fic humor! Paling tidak, author cerita ini berpesan begitu padaku yang tokoh utama ini.

"Aneh ya, bila aku menyukainya..." Shinichi mulai tersenyum garing padaku, lalu kepalanya mulai tertunduk dengan sendirinya. Setitik air mata mulai menetes dari mata cokelat buramnya. Ekspresinya itu seolah lelah. Ya, aku mengerti perasaannya. Pasti selama ini Shinichi-lah yang terus merawat Yuuto dan menjaganya. Berharap supaya orang yang dicintainya dapat sembuh. Namun itu mustahil. Ya, aku dapat mengetahui hal itu dari sorot sedih matanya saat menatap sosok Yuuto.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan sedih. Temanku yang satu ini langsung menyeka air matanya saat menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya. Kemudian mulai berdiri sambil melakukan interaksi dengan angin.

"Selama ini, yang tahu soal perasaanku hanya aku dan seorang lagi. Dengan tahunya Ichirouta, maka bertambah satu lagi deh yang memegang rahasiaku..." Shinichi mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak benar-benar gatal. Tungu, ada seorang lagi yang mengetahui soal perasan Shinichi? Siapa itu?

"Tolong kau rahasiakan ya, Ichirouta..."

Belum sempat aku menjawab permintaannya itu, sudah terdengar suara beberapa orang yang memangil nama Shinichi. Suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Terang saja, sosok-sosok itu adalah teman-teman kami di Raimon. Ada Max, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, juga Kazuya dan Asuka. Mereka semua berlari menghampiri kami, lalu bertumpu pada lutut sambil ngos-ngosan begitu tiba di hadapan kami berdua.

"Kazemaru-san! Kau kok bisa sadar?" Tentu saja bisa, Kabeyama. Kau pikir aku bakal mati seumur hidup apa?

"Artinya ini pertanda baik kan?" Kazuya mulai tersenyum ceria, benar-benar gayanya yang seperti biasa. Asuka hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman penuh arti. Semuanya mulai mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, seolah merasa ada sosok yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Yang sedang berada di atas sana juga... Pasti dalam keadaan baik kan?" Asuka mulai begumam dengan menatap pada langit biru. Refleks, semuanya mulai mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Kapten dan Goenji-san dalam keadaan yang baik!" Ujar Kurimatsu dengan cerianya, membuat semuanya sedikit terhibur. Mereka semua tertawa, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Semua kecuali Max yang terlihat marah, mungkin. Max terus saja menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan intens. Aku hanya terdiam sambil bolak-balik menatap Shinichi dan Max. Shinichi yang juga sadar bahwa Max sedang menatap tajam padanya hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Shinichi! Coba ikut aku sebentar...!" Max segera menarik lengan Shinichi dan membawanya menjauh. Menyisakan kami yang merasa penasaran pada mereka. Seluruh junior tak ada yang berani menyusul mereka. Kecuali aku yang memang sudah senior ini. Aku yang sedang dilanda stress diluar biasa ini bahkan masih sempat penasaran pada urusan orang lain. Ah, sudahlah. Ini mah sudah script dari sananya. Maka tanpa babibu lagi, aku segera menyusul mereka.

Sedangkan Kazuya dan Asuka hanya terdiam sambil mengisyaratkan pada adik-adik kelas mereka untuk tetap menunggu di sini. Nice job, duo Amrik itu memang cukup santai bila menangani hal seperti ini. Baiklah, takkan kusia-siakan usaha mereka! Yang penting, aku harus mengintai Shinichi dan Max! (memangnya apa hubungannya?)

Secara tidak sengaja, insting pengintaiku mulai bangkit. Kuikuti Max yang menarik tangan Shinichi. Dengan sangat rapinya aku berhasil mengintai tanpa ketahuan mereka. Max terlihat sangat kesal, sementara Shinichi juga tak jauh beda. Hanya saja ekspresi Shinichi juga bercampur rasa sedih. Aku terus mengikuti sambil berusaha supaya tak diketahui mereka, sampai akhirnya Max berhenti tepat di belakang gedung rumah sakit.

"Matsuno, lepaskan!" Bentak Shinichi sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Max. Sementara Max langsung melepas cengkraman itu begitu saja, membuatku dan Shinichi tertegun.

"Kau... Lagi-lagi menangisi 'orang itu' kan?" Tanya Max sambil menatap Shinichi, dengan tatapan kesal. Sementara yang ditatap tajam hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu..." Jawab Shinichi dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan. Max makin mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau... Kau itu bodoh tahu! Menangisi orang yang bahkan tak menganggapmu! Kau benar-benar rugi karena telah membiarkan dirimu menderita..." belum selesai Max bicara, Shinichi segera memotongnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"CUKUP! Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu...!" Bentak Shinichi yang kurasa akan segera menangis setelah ini. Max langsung membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar pernyataan Shinichi...

"Bukan urusanku, katamu...?"

"Braak!" Aku dan Shinichi dikejutkan oleh suara dentuman dari tembok RS ini. Rupanya Max menghantamkan tangannya ke tembok tersebut, tepat di sebelah Shinichi. Aku hanya berdecak kagum saat mendapati tembok yang langsung retak itu.

Baik mereka ataupun aku yang sedang mengintai (baca: mengintip) tak ada yang bersuara. Max makin menyudutkan Shinichi dengan tembok Rumah Sakit, hingga jarak mereka berdua semakin dekat. Max menatap Shinichi lurus-lurus. Ekspresi kesal tampak jelas di wajah itu. Dan Shinichi malah balas menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. Oh, perang death glare dimulai sudah.

"Aku tak suka bila melihat orang yang kusayangi merasakan sakit...!" Gumam Max pada Shinichi. Cukup pelan, sangat pelan malah. Namun entah kenapa telingaku tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Jadi Max menyayangi Shinichi? Yah, semua juga begitu sih...

Hening.

Tu, tunggu dulu! Mungkin rasa 'sayang' cukup wajar jika dikatakan pada sesama teman. Tapi... ekspresi Max, posisi mereka, nada bicara itu...

Jangan bilang kalau Max menyayangi Shinichi bukan hanya sebagai teman...?

"Hentikan, Matsuno! Aku menyukai Kidou! ...Kau harusnya tahu itu..." Shinichi hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Max, lagi. Ternyata selain aku, Max juga mengetahui rahasia perasaan Shinichi? Tapi kenapa Max terlihat tak mendukung perasaan cinta Shinichi?

"Dan kau harusnya tahu, kalau aku mencintaimu...!" Max mencengkram erat kedua pundak Shinichi. Membuat sang pemuda berambut cokelat tua mengrenyit karena rasa sakit. Aku terpaku saat menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Max menyukai Shinichi? Lalu Shinichi memendam perasaan pada Yuuto? Masalahnya, Yuuto menyukai Shuuya dan Shuuya saling jatuh cinta dengan Mamoru. Lalu aku sendiri bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Mamoru...

Rasanya ini terlalu rumit. Tapi juga terlalu aneh. Bagaimana bisa kami semua terlibat cinta segi enam begini? Tidak adakah yang merasa bahwa ini terlalu aneh? Ataukah takdir memang membuat cerita kami menjadi serumit ini?

"Aku... Selalu mendengarkanmu yang bercerita tentang perasaanmu padanya. Aku berusaha mendukungmu, sambil terus memendam harapan semoga suatu saat nanti kau akan melihat ke arahku. Namun semau itu percuma. Dan aku telah merelakanmu pada saat itu..." Max Membelai lembut kepala Shinichi, membuat orang yang ia cintai itu menjadi makin merasa bersalah. Kemudian, tatapan mata Max kembali menajam.

"Namun, aku juga tak tahan bila melihatmu yang menderita karena orang itu! Aku membiarkanmu adalah agar kau bahagia, namun aku tak bisa bila seperti ini jadinya! Shinichi, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi padamu. Dan aku ingin jawaban dari lubuk hatimu..." Max menatap sedih pada mata cokelat Shinichi. Shinichi hanya terdiam, bahkan aku tak bisa membaca raut wajah itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Shinichi. Jadilah kekasihku..." Akhirnya Max mengucapkan hal itu pada Shinichi secara terang-terangan. Aku hanya terbelalak sambil merona saat menyaksikan adegan penembakan Max pada Shinichi itu. Dari lubuk hati, aku juga ingin Mamoru mengucapkan hal yang sama padaku. Oh, itu tak mungkin. Bagaimanapun ia telah tiada...

Dan aku tinggal sendiri di sini...

Aku menutup mata sambil bersandar pada sebuah dinding. Tak terdengar suara apapun dari mereka berdua. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah. Mungkin mereka juga sama halnya dengan diriku. Suasana hanya hening tanpa didominasi suara apapun. Paling tidak sampai terdengar suara isakan Shinichi...

"Hiks... Tapi, aku..." Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata Shinichi. Isakan tangisnya makin menjadi. Kurasa saat ini ia sangat merasa bersalah. Mendengar suara tangis itu, aku sampai kembali mengintip mereka lagi. Bahkan kulihat Max yang saat ini sedang menampakkan raut wajah penuh rasa sedih...

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu... Shinichi boleh bebas menyukai siapapun, asal kau jangan terus menangis seperti ini. Kau harus bahagia..." Max memeluk erat tubuh Shinichi yang rapuh. Shinichi balas memeluknya, sebagai sahabat tentunya. Alangkah bagusnya masalah mereka bisa selesai dengan cara seperti ini. Seandainya waktu itu aku dapat menyelesaikan masalah hatiku dengan segera, mungkin semuanya takkan jadi seperti ini...

Mungkin Mamoru takkan menemui ajalnya secepat ini...

Mungkin Shuuya takkan frustasi dan ikut menyusul Mamoru...

Mungkin Yuuto takkan depersi dan kehilangan akal sehatnya...

Mungkin...

Bila aku tak melakukan tindakan bodoh itu,

Mungkin saat ini aku takkan menangisimu seperti saat ini...

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi dari lokasi Max dan Shinichi, gontai. Semangat hidupku kembali meredup. Berbeda dengan Shinichi, kini aku tak punya siapapun yang bisa menjadi tempatku berteduh. Tak ada. Tiada seorang pun yang sudi untuk menopang diriku yang bernoda darah ini...

"Ichirouta-senpai?" Kutatap sosok yang memanggilku dengan tatapan lelah. Sedetik kemudian, mataku membulat saat menyadari jati diri sosok itu. Ryou Miyasaka. Ia adalah juniorku di klub atletik pada masa dulu.

Haha, bear juga. Bila aku tak keluar dari klub atletik, mungkin takkan pernah timbul perasaan suka pada Mamoru. Haha, andai saja aku dapat memutar balik waktu...

"Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah sadar! Aku..." Ucapan anak itu terhenti saat ia merasakan tanganku yang mengelus lembut kepalanya. Saat ini, aku benar-benar merasa lelah. Seolah tubuh ini ingin melepas rohnya. Namun ditengah rasa lelah itu, aku masih memaksakan wajahku untuk tersenyum pada juniorku itu..

"Aku senang kau datang menjenguk. Tapi... Bolehkah aku sendiri dulu untuk saat ini?" Pintaku pada sang junior berambut kuning tua. Ia menatapku khawatir, menyadari wajahku yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Namun dasar Ryou, ia takkan bisa melawan permintaanku...

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang menjengukmu lagi. Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Ichi-senpai...!" Ia tersenyum manis padaku sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauh dariku. Setelah sosok itu menghilang sempurna dari arah pandangku, aku segera berjalan lemas. Kembali ke kamarku di rumah sakit sana.

'Tap... Tap... Tap...'

Seluruh ruangan Rumah Sakit terasa sunyi. Padahal mataku melihat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di dalam sini. Namun yang terdengar di telingaku hayalah suara langkah kaki milikku yang maju perlahan, mengeluarkan bunyi yang asing bagiku. Makin lama makin lemas, aku merasa bahwa tenaga ini makin menghilang.

'Tep.'

Langkahku terhenti, tanpa diperintah oleh otak ini. Kucoba untuk kembali mengangkat kakiku, namun sia-sia. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan. Kerumunan orang berjalan melewatiku tanpa peduli atau khawatir padaku. Bahkan tiada yang menghiraukan diriku yang tengah berkeringat dingin ini. Lalu kuarahkan kepalaku ke arah kiri untuk mendapati sebuah pintu...

Tertulis nama 'Kidou Yuuto' di pintu yang ada di samping kiriku itu. Aku menelan ludah. Tangan ini terulur sendiri, meraih gagang pintu kamar itu. Aku takut, rasanya hatiku masih belum siap untuk menemui sosok itu lagi. Aku ragu, tapi tanganku mulai bergerak memutar knop pintu itu, perlahan. Seolah tiada peduli dengan konsekuensi dari sesuatu yang akan terjadi nantinya...

'Krieet...' Pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan, dan tubuhku mulai berjalan tanpa suara ke ruangan itu. Kutatap ranjang tempat di mana harusnya Yuuto terbaring. Tiada seorangpun di sana. Aku terkejut. Namun aku lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku...

"Akhirnya datang juga, Ichirouta..." Ucap Yuuto yang saat ini sedang duduk di tepian jendela, menatap pemandangan luar yang berlangit mendung. Aku terbelalak, tetap terpaku di hadapannya sampai tak sadar kalau pintu yang tadi kubuka tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah kutunggu saat dimana kita bisa berdua saja." Aku tetap tak membalas perkataannya, terlalu kaget. Saat ini ia benar-benar terlihat normal dan tanpa cacat. Gaya bicaranya benar-beanr khasnya yang seeprti biasa. Gerak tubuhnya sangat natural hingga membuatku tak percaya. Bukankah ia telah divonis mengalami gangguan jiwa?

"...Kau berpikir kalau aku benar-benar sudah gila ya?" Pertanyaannya sangat menohok bagi diriku. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau aku berpikir demikian?

"Ha... Ahahaha." Dan aku hanya tertawa garing saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Yuuto, tak bisa menjawab yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran ini.

"Masih bisa tertawa, hm? Apa kau tak merasa bersalah...?" Pertanyaan Yuuto yang kali ini membuatku terbelalak. Tentu saja aku merasa bersalah, sangat. Gara-gara aku, Mamoru dan Shuuya harus kehilangan nyawanya. Karena aku yang egois...

"Kh..." Aku tertunduk sedih. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata cokelat madu milikku. Aku menyesal, lebih menyesal dari siapapun. Dadaku berdenyut sakit, mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan pada semua sahabatku. Aku benar-benar seorang pengkhianat...

"Rupanya memang menyesal..." Perlahan, Yuuto berdiri dari duduknya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ke arahku yang tengah terduduk lemas ini. Tangan kirinya menarik rambutku dengan kasar. Lalu diangkatnya kepalaku, mensejajarkan kepalaku denngan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sinis, menatapku yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau kau menyesal, kau harus menebus itu semua dengan nyawamu...!" Ucap Yuuto dengan nada sinis, menatap tajam pada mataku. Jarak wajah kami terlalu dekat, membuatku ketakutan saat melihat kedua mata merah darahnya itu. Aku merinding, tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Ayo mati... Bersamaku." Yuuto mengangkat sebilah pisau yang ada di tangan kananya. Pisau berukiran iblis, terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Aku terbelalak ngeri. Namun saat mendapati ekspresi takutku itu, Yuuto malah tersenyum layaknya psikopat. Dijilatnya pisau perak itu, lalu ia mulai menggores leherku. Tak terlalu dalam. Rasa perih di leherku terasa samar karena tertutupi oleh ketakutanku pada sosok Yuuto yang saat ini. Hormon adrenalinku makin terpacu ketika kulihat ia menggores pergelangan tangan kirinya, melepas cengkramannya dari rambutku. Dibiarkannya darah yang mengalir itu menetes ke bawah. Tersenyum, ia seolah sengaja membuatku takut.

Aku menatap lekat ke arah pisau yang ia pegang. Takut, namun aku juga berpikiran untuk menghabisi nyawa ini. Karena eksistensi ini telah menghancurkan orang-orang yang berharga. Mataku menatap sayu pada sosok Yuuto. Dari dalam matanya aku dapat melihat sebuah keputus-asaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia sama sepertiku.

"Bagaimana, Ichirouta?" Aku menatap serius pada sosok Yuuto yang tersenyum sinis itu. Kugenggam erat bilah pisau yang ia pegang, membuat tanganku teriris dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Harusnya terasa sakit, namun tubuh ini seolah hampa, tak dapat merasakan rasa apapun.

"Ayo, mati sama-sama... Agar bisa bertemu dengan Shuuya dan Mamoru..." Ia tersenyum sadis saat mendengar ajakanku. Dijilatnya darah yang mengalir di telapak tanganku. Kemudian ia langsung mencekik leherku, membuatku tersentak kaget. Diambilnya sebuah cairan berwarna keunguan dari balik kemejanya. Yuuto meminum cairan itu, lalu meminumkan sisa dari mulutnya ke mulutku. Rasa pahit segera mendominasi lidahku. Aku mengernyit, mungkin cairan yang ia minumkan ini adalah racun.

"Jangan khawatir, tadi itu Cuma cairan yang akan memastikan kematian kita." Mana ada orang yang tidak khawatir setelah tahu dirinya diminumi racun? Oh baiklah, paling tidak aku sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Tentu saja, karena aku memang menginginkan kematian.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhku menjadi berkali-kali lebih berat dari biasanya. Yuuto hanya memandangku sadis sambil menggendongku ala bridal style, beranjak menuju jendela. Dia mendudukkan tubuhku di ambang jendela, tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Nah, ayo terbang di angkasa untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kita jatuh dalam jurang neraka..." Ia kembali mengacungkan pisau berukiran iblis itu, mengarahkannya tepat di depan dadaku.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichirouta..."

"Jleb!" Kuarasakan cairan merah hangat yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Mataku memandang datar ke arah dadaku dimana di sana tertancap sebuah pisau, dalam. Yuuto tertawa keras sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik kembali pisau itu dari tubuhku dan menikamkannya di perutnya sendiri. Telak, ia sampai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan malah membuat tawanya menjadi makin keras.

"Hahahahaha!" Aku hanya terdiam, membisu sambil menatap sosok psikopat di hadapanku. Ia terus tertawa keras selama beberapa detik, lalu tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Ayo pergi... Ke tempat Shuuya dan Mamoru..." Dengan sekali sentakan, aku terjatuh dari jendela itu, dalam keadaan masih berada dalam pelukan Yuuto. Kami berdua melayang jatuh di udara. Kututup mataku untuk membayangkan tempat Mamoru berada. Tanpa sadar, kuangkat sebelah tanganku, seolah berusaha meraih tangan seseorang yang terulur padaku...

"Mamoru... Aku pulang..."

"Brukkk!"

**End of Ichirouta's POV**

**Normal POV**

Semua orang berkerumun mengelilingi dua jasad yang telah meregang nyawa tersebut. Banyak darah mengalir dari luka sayatan dan luka akibat benturan tanah yang mereka alami. Semua orang memandang ngeri pada dua mayat itu. Lebih-lebih kawan seperjuangan mereka yang sangat mengenali jati diri dua sosok tak bernyawa itu.

Di balik keramaian tersebut, tampak sesosok berjubah hitam yang sedang memainkan pisau berukiran iblisnya. Sosok unknown itu terus memainkan pisau ukiran iblis yang memang 'miliknya'. Di bibir tipisnya terlukis sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Dengan ini, semua selesai..."

"Masih belum. Kau jangan senang dulu." Sambung seorang pria yang berdiri di balik sang sosok berjubah hitam. Penampilannya sangat kontras dengan sang shinigami hitam, pakaiannya putih bersih tanpa noda.

"Huh, kupikir siapa... Masalah yang selanjutnya itu bukan urusanku, tahu!" Sosok itu membuka kerudung jubahnya. Yang terlihat adalah paras cantik seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir pigtail, dengan mata semerah darah.

"Hm... Kita lihat saja keputusan Hime-sama nanti..." Sang pria berambut pirang itu mendengus dan mengacak rambut sang iblis manis, dengan mata yang menatap datar dua sosok yang telah meninggal disana. Sang gadis hanya cekikikan dengan nyaringnya.

"Hihihi... Berdoalah, wahai para tawanan cinta yang tak terbalas!"

Apa saat ini kau tengah memendam cinta tak terbalas?

Ingin melupakannya atau malah bersikap egois?

Berhati-hatilah, karena bila kau tak berhasil mengendalikan rasa itu...

Kamilah yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya

Shinigami hitam.

**The End**

Kyaa! 0_0 Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tambah labil begini? Oh God, ternyata saia galau akut ini. Oh, mari balas review dulu...

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Wahaha. Akhirnya saia malah update... ^^

betul-betul! Chap kemarin dibuat agar Ichi jugatahu detail-detail kematian sahabat-sahabatnya! XD

Aduh, saia masih ada typo ya...

Okelah, Arigato reviewnya! XD

Aurica Nestmile:

Uhuhu... Saia kasihan ama Ichi... (yang bikin ceritanya gini siapa!)

Nee, arigato... Review lagi ya? (plak!)

De-chan Aishiro:

Haha... Sebenarnya, saia nggak memeriksa typo di chap kemarin. (langsung dihajar massal)

Arrgh! Saia bingung pada partikel pun DX

Yang dapat titik terang cuma yang masalah partikel pun di belakang nama. Katanya temen saia memang harus dipisah kalau pakai nama orang, hehe... (plak!)

tapi kalau untuk kata kerja dan kata-kata lainnya(?) saia masih bingung... T^T

Ajarin lagi... (plak!)

Nah, dengan ini CoL telah selesai. Tapi masih ada 1 chapter lagi, sebagai epilognya. Kira-kira, apakah yang terjadi di chapter depan? Apakah akan tetap menjadi bad ending? Atau malah berubah haluan ke happy ending?

Nantikan chapter penuntasannya ya! (plakk!)

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


	7. Epilogue

**Cross of Labyrinth**

**Chapter 7**

**Epilogue**

"Ayah, ini teman-teman ayah waktu masih smp dulu, ya?" Seorang bocah usia 5 tahun yang berambut cokelat berlari kecil menghampiri ayahnya. Bocah mungil itu menunjukkan sebuah album foto, di mana di dalamnya terlukis seluruh wajah anggota Raimon Eleven.

Sang ayah mengambil album foto itu, tersenyum. Senyuman itu terlihat sedikit pedih saat matanya menangkap sosok 4 orang yang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Matanya menerawang, masih mengharapkan bahwa kejadian belasan tahun lalu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang akan hilang tanpa bekas ketika dirinya terbangun. Tentu saja itu mustahil, kini ia berada dalam sebuah distopia. Realita yang sebenarnya.

"Ayah...?" Sang anak bermata cokelat menarik celana ayahnya, khawatir karena sang ayah hanya berdiri mematung dengan senyuman sedih. Yang dikhawatirkan langsung mengubah ekspresinya, dari senyuman sedih menjadi senyuman bahagia. Dijongkokkannya tubuh jangkung itu untuk membelai kepala anaknya. Lalu ia mendudukkan anak mungil nan manis itu di pangkuannya. Dibukalah album cokelat berdebu itu untuk dilihat bersama anak semata wayangnya.

"Eh, eh... Yang ini pasti ayah, ya?" Bocah mungil itu menunjuk sosok anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang dipangkas sederhana, dengan mata cokelat yang bergradasi dengan indahnya. Nomor punggung 6 terlihat dari kaos yang dikenakan bocah di foto itu. Tertulis nama 'Shinichi Handa' di catatan foto itu.

Sang ayah hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, membenarkan tebakan anaknya. Sang bocah yang tebakannya ternyata benar langusng ber-yes ria. Sang ayah yang notabenenya adalah Shinichi mulai membuka halaman album foto tersebut satu-persatu. Tangannya terhenti ketika melihat cetakan foto yang menggambarkan 4 sosok yang sedang tersenyum, riang sekali.

"Eh...? 4 orang ini terlihat akrab sekali ya, ayah?" Ucapan polos anaknya membuat hati Shinichi sedikit tertohok. Foto yang melukiskan sosok Mamoru, Shuuya, Ichirouta, dan Yuuto. Berempat. Naas sekali, keempat orang itu telah tiada. Meninggal dalam rentetan peristiwa kematian yang tragis. Shinichi tersenyum sedih tatkala memandangi foto itu.

"Nee, sepertinya ayah tidak sedang baik-baik saja." Ucap sang bocah mungil sambil mangut-mangut, pose ala detective. Hal itu membuat Shinichi tertawa renyah. Ternyata anaknya ini hebat juga dalam hal menebak pikiran orang lain.

"Hahaha... Kau ini ada-ada saja. Lucu sekali! Seperti..." Ucapan Shinichi terhenti. Ia kembali menatap foto yang tadi ia perhatikan, lalu menatap sosok anaknya sendiri. Kembali ke foto, lalu kepada sang bocah. Anak dari Shinichi Handa ini hanya memiringkan kepala ketika menatap tingkah gaje ayahnya.

"Mi, mirip! Kok bisa begini sih?" Shinichi mulai panik dan bingung sendiri, sementara anaknya hanya terdiam sambil sweatdrop karena kelebayan sang ayah.

"Mirip apanya, ayah?" Tanya sang bocah itu dengan ekspresi super datar. Shinichi yang ditanyai hanya menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut. Otomatis, sang bocah merasa kesal pada ayahnya yang tak mau buka mulut itu.

"Ah sudahlah. Sekarang kau harus berangkat sekolah, bukan? Ayo, nanti kalau terlambat dimarahi Guru lho...!" Sang ayah a.k.a Shinichi menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah yang masih TK itu. Yang 'diceramahi' hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

**Dunia ini terus berputar...**

**Meninggalkan ribuan kenangan yang telah lalu...**

"...Kira-kira, reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada tidak ya?" Ucapan sesosok bocah manis yang bermata hitam onyx membuat sosok ayahnya yang sedang meminum kopi langsung menyemburkan minuman paginya.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Ka, kau ini... Masih kecil malah bicara tentang hal yang berat begitu. Anak siapa sih sebenarnya kau itu?" Keluh sang ayah yang berambut coklat muda. Sang anak stoic yang berambut putih itu menarik rambut panjang ayahnya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Tentu saja aku ini anak otou-san! Lagipula, wajar(?) saja kan bila aku bertanya. Bagaimanapun... kematian itu..."Bocah bermata hitam besar itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tertunduk, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu dengan dalam.

Sementara itu di ruangan yang sama, duduklah sesosok anak mungil berusia 5 tahun juga di sebuah meja belajar classic. Ia sedang... Tunggu. Ia sepertinya sedang mengakses laptop? What the hell! Canggih amat tuh bocah?

Ah, anggap saja tadi itu hal biasa. Mari kita lihat saja apa yang sedang dilakukan anak sekecil itu dengan laptop ini. Ah, sepertinya dia browsing fic di FFN (plaak!). Oh, bukan. Sepertinya ia sedang menghack laptop yang user namenya 'Matsuno Kuusuke' ini. Eh? Eeeeeh...!

"Klik!" Sang bocah dread dengan mata merah itu tersenyum puas tatkala layar monitor milik sang ayah a.k.a Max itu berhasil ia hack. Dijelajahinya laptop dengan program windows tersebut. Gerakan tangan lincahnya diatas mouse terhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah folder, sepertinya sudah sangat tua. Ia klik folder tersebut dan... Voila! Ternyata kumpulan foto Shinichi dari berbagai ekspresi.

"..." Ah, lebih baik hapus saja folder gaje seperti itu. Sepertinya sang bocah mungil kita yang pintar ini mulai merasa bosan dengan laptop Toshiba yang berhasil ia hack dengan indah tersebut. Namun, sepertinya ada sesuatu lagi yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah folder lagi. Folder yang letaknya tersembunyi sekali, bahkan sampai di hidden segala. Sebuah folder misterius dengan nama 'Raimon Eleven'.

Dibukanya folder 'mencurigakan' itu. Banyak foto-foto anak smp dengan seragam sepak bola biru-kuning. Ayahnya juga terlukis dalam file foto tersebut. Sang bocah dread itu memicingkan matanya. Sejak kapan ayahnya pernah bergabung dalam sebuah kesebelasan? Ia melirik ayahnya yang sedang mengobrol bersama saudaranya yang berambut putih. Tatapan yang menyiratkan sebuah rasa terkejut.

"Hei ayah! Kau dulunya pemain sepak bola ya?" Tanya sang bocah pada ayahnya a.k.a Max dengan nada yang sangat tidak sopan. Oh nak, kau ini sedang bicara dengan ayahmu atau pembantumu?

"Ah iya... Hah! Tunggu, kau menghack laptopku lagi yaa?" Max langsung menjitak pelan kepala anaknya. Anehnya, yang dijitak hanya memasang ekspresi datar nan stoic saja. Sang ayah geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua anak kembarnya yang sama sekali nggak ada normal-normalnya ini.

"Ah, yang jadi goalkeeper itu... Kaptennya ya?" Tanya sang bocah berambut putih pada ayahnya, menunjuk-nunjuk sesosok bocah manis dengan seragam yang sedikit berbeda dari teman lainnya. Sosok sang ex-kapten Raimon Eleven, Mamoru Endou.

"Ya..." Max hanya menjawab singkat, tak ingin mengungkit kisah sedih dari cerita yang telah lalu. Anak satunya yang berambut dread menatap datar pada wajah ayahnya. Dan dengan suksesnya ia berhasil membaca pikiran Max.

"Bila dilihat dari ekspresi ayah, sepertinya dulu pernah terjadi sesuatu yang melibatkan si kapten itu." Pernyataan sang bocah canggih bermata merah itu membuat Max kaget seribu peristiwa. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang bikin anak sepandai dia, Max!

"Haha... Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... Teman ayah yang itu sudah meninggal." Ucap Max dengan datar. Ekspresinya bahkan tak bisa dibaca oleh kedua anaknya yang manis itu. Ekspresi bocah berambut putih menjadi sedih tatkala ia mendengar pernyataan Max. Dipandangnya foto Mamoru dalam-dalam, lalu ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kasihan sekali. Padahal, kalau saja ia masih hidup... Pasti aku akan menyukainya." Dan ucapan polos yang disertai senyuman manis anaknya yang bermata onyx itu membuat Max jawdrop seketika. Ternyata, mau masih hidup ataupun sudah meninggalpun Mamoru tetap saja menebar feromon ukenya. Bahkan anak kecil usia 5 tahunpun bisa kena. Atau... Apakah ada penyebab lain dibalik ini semua?

"Wah, kakak yang rambutnya seperti bawang putih ini keren juga..." Ucap bocah dread sambil menjilat bibirnya. Max makin shock ketika melihat tingkah anaknya yang satu ini. Sementara saudara kembarnya yang berambut putih mendengus kesal ketika mendengar ucapan itu.

"Tidak boleeeeh! Kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain, kau kan sudah janji akan bersamaku terus. sampai mati nanti, di alam baka juga!" Sang bocah putih mengerutkan alisnya sambil menceramahi sang kembaran. Bocah yang berambut dread yang diceramahi hanya mendengus.

"Kau tadi juga. Seenak jidat bilang akan menyukai orang lain selain aku...!" Sang bocah dread bermata merah itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sementara sang bocah bermata onyx hanya tersenyum grogi sambil meminta maaf. Secara tiba-tiba, sang bocah dread mencium pipi saudara kembarnya. Membuat sang bocah berambut putih langsung memerah seketika. Sementara Max...?

"What the...! Anak-anakku... Yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, incest...?" Dan akhirnya Max pingsan di tengah keterkejutannya atas tindakan kedua anak kembarnya itu. Sang bocah berambut putih segera menghampiri ayahnya dengan wajah khawatir, namun kemudian sang kembaran bermata merah ruby menarik lengannya...

"Tak usah khawatir, pingsan karena shock itu hal biasa. Nanti juga bangun lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita berangkat ke TK..." Meskipun awalnya enggan, akhirnya sang bocah berambut putih itu menuruti kembarannya.

**Perjalanan**...

"Yuuto..." Bocah berambut dread itu langsung menoleh ketika kembarannya memanggil namanya. Dia hanya melirik sang bocah putih sambil menjawab, "Hn?"

"Ung... Terima kasih karena kau mau selalu bersamaku..." Ucap sang bocah bermata onyx dengan malu-malu. Ucapan tadi membuat sang kembaran ikut berblushing ria. Setelahnya, sang bocah berambut dread itu tersenyum lembut pada sang bocah berambut putih.

"Aku... Sudah sejak dulu selalu ingin hidup bersamamu..." Sayangnya, sang bocah berambut putih sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada anak kucing yang baru melintas. Hingga akhirnya ia tak mendengar ucapan sang kembaran.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya sang bocah dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Manis sekali. Bahkan si kembaran dreadnya iu mau tak mau harus mengakui keimutan wajah kembarannya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Aku menyukaimu." Ucapan itu membuat sang bocah berambut putih merona sambil membelalakkan mata, terkejut.

"Eh? Bilang... Bilang sekali lagi dong!" Teriak bocah berambut putih saking senangnya dia. Sayangnya sang bocah berambut dread menolak permintaan sang kembaran.

"Tidak mau." Sang bocah berambut putih langsung berwajah masam ketika mendengar ucapan penolakan dari sang kembaran dreadnya. Ia langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajah dari saudaranya yang satu itu. Sang bocah dread hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah sang kembaran.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Shuuya..."

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita...**

"Ting tong!" Suara bel pintu rumah yang memang akan terdengar setiap hari pada jam segini. Shinichi segera beranjak mendorong lembut punggung anaknya menuju pintu depan. Sang bocah tersenyum riang sambil bersenandung kecil, sangat menanti untuk melihat sosok yang ada di balik pintu.

Shinichi membukakan pintu rumahnya, membiarkan anak semata wayangnya melompat keluar dan memeluk dua sosok mungil yang ada di depan pintu. Sosok anak sebaya bermata hitam dan berambut bawang putih hanya tersenyum lembut ketika sahabat berambut coklatnya yang imut itu memeluk dirinya. Sedangkan sang bocah dread bermata ruby mendengus, tapi tetap membiarkan dirinya yang juga dipeluk sang bocah coklat. Shinichi tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat tingkah tiga bocah ini. Rasanya sudah lama waktu berlalu sejak ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Tunggu, adegan tiga bocah mungil itu terlihat seperti de javu di mata Shinichi. Mungkinkah...?

"Ohayou! Shuuya, Yuuto!" Ucap sang bocah dengan riang usai melepas pelukannya. Mata coklatnya bersinar indah, bagaikan sorot mata milik orang yang sangat dikenal Shinichi. Rambut coklatnya yang bertanduk berkibar lembut dibuai angin. Shinichi hanya mematung, menjelajahi semua peristiwa lampau yang berputar dalam otaknya...

'_Ohayou, minna!'_

Salam yang menjadi kebiasaan Raimon di masa lalu.

Sosok yang berlari menuju kawan-kawannya dengan senyuman riang.

Lalu tersenyum lembut ketika menatap sosok-sosok yang menjadi sahabatnya.

Lembut... Penuh kehangatan, namun juga memancarkan kekuatan.

"Ohayou... Mamoru..." Ucap bocah bernama 'Yuuto' dan 'Shuuya' dengan serempak. Sementara sang bocah bernama 'Mamoru' membalasnya dengan senyuman riang. Kali ini Shinichi benar-benar melihat sebuah realita atas adanya sebuah keajaiban. Tiga sosok yang sedang bercanda ria ini, adalah...

"Nee, aku pergi dulu otou-san!"

"Ah, tung-" Sayangnya tiga anak tadi telah berlalu, berlari kencang sambil tertawa dengan riangnya. Shinichi masih terpaku di depan rumahnya. Ia tak percaya, bagaimana bisa dirinya tak menyadari bahwa sosok mungil yang telah 5 tahun menjadi buah hatinya, adalah...

"Kapten...?"

**Apabila aku meminta hal yang mustahil..**

**Percayakah kau dengan sebuah keajaiban?**

Di sebuah rumah lain, terdapat sosok pria berwajah manis dengan rambut kuning sebahu. Ia sedang menyisir rambut panjang seorang bocah mungil. Kalau ingin menduga, bocah mungil itu tadi pastilah anak dari pria berambut kuning.

"Kyaaa! Kau manis sekali deh~" Sang pria paruh baya itu memeluk gemas anaknya yang memang sangat-oh-awesome itu, "Mirip sekali dengan seniorku...!"

"Senior? Siapa?" Sang bocah memiringkan kepala, terlihat sangat manis. Namun sang ayah bahkan tidak terdorong untuk berteriak ala fangirl ketika melihat senyuman itu. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengenang seseorang... Yang berarti baginya, banyak.

"Hehe... Senior yang ayah kagumi sejak smp. Tapi orangnya sendiri sudah meninggal..." Sang ayah kembali tersenyum riang dan memeluk erat anaknya. Sang anak mendengus.

"Jadi aku disamakan dengan orang yang sudah mati nih?" Tanya sang bocah dengan ekspresi datar, namun terlihat bahwa bcoah itu menyimpan rasa sebal pada ayahnya. Sang ayah tersenyum maklum, tak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

Sang bocah lalu bergegas melompat dari pelukan ayahnya dan mengambil tas dan sebuah topi yang senada dengan seragam TK yang dikenakan bocah itu. Sang pria paruh baya hanya menatapnya dari sofa sambil tersenyum sedih. Sunyi, kehaningan yang menyeruak ini sedikit mebnyakitkan. Namun entah kenapa dua orang itu tetap mempertahankan situasi ini.

"...Ayah, apa sekarang kau masih tetap mengaggumi seniormu?"

Hening sesaat. Sang ayah terpaku dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Bukan berarti ia tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tadi, namun ada hal lain. Sebuah rasa yang membuat dadanya terhenyak.

"I, iya..." Dengan gagapnya, sang pria berambut kuning itu memaksakan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. Anaknya tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Anehnya, sang ayah langsung merasakan panas di pipinya ketika melihat senyuman itu. Aneh, tapi perasaan yang ia rasakan itu bukanlah perasaan aneh yang asing. Buaknkah ia pernah merasakannya di waktu lampau?

"Terima kasih, Ryou..." Senyuman itu, sama sekali tak berbeda dengan senyuman yang dulu selalu dilihatnya dari jauh. Ekspresi wajahnya, caranya memanggil nama 'Ryou', senyumannya, suaranya... Rasanya sang pria berambut kuning yang dipanggil 'Ryou' itu baru kembali ke masa lalu.

"Senpai..." Sosok pria itu hanya berdiri terpaku. Menatap daun pintu yang telah terbuka, sosok mungil tadi telah pergi berangkat sekolah. Mata hijau emeraldnya meneteskan air mata, deras...

**Benarkah keajaiban itu ada?**

**Kalau iya, kenapa tidak kau buat saja kisah bahagia sejak awal hidup ini?**

**Ataukah kau berencana lain?**

**Bolehkah bila seseorang mengharap sebuah awal yang baru?**

Sosok bocah itu berlari kencang, kemampuan larinya ternyata sama sekali tak berubah. Poninya yang biasa menutupi mata sebelah kirinya sedikit tersibak, menampilkan mata coklat madu yang sangan indah. Ia menyibakkan rambut turquoisenya yang berantakan. Akhirnya sampai, sebuah TK di kota Inazuma. Hanya TK biasa yang terlihat ceria karena dipenuh anak-anak yang ada perasaan berbeda, di mana jalinan takdir itu membentuk sebuah perwujudan dari harapan...

"Ohayou, Ichirouta...!" Senyum bocah trquoise itu makin mengembang ketika seorang temannya yang berambut coklat tanduk menyambutnya. Diikuti oleh dua sosok lagi yang ikut tersenyum padanya.

**Cinta tak harus selalu terwujud...**

**Tahukah kau?**

**Mungkin hati ini tak akan pernah bisa terpaut...**

**Namun bukankah suatu hal bagus bila kita masih tetap bisa bersama,**

**Dan tersenyum menyambut mentari yang berpendar indah?**

"Ohayou, minna..."

**Hati manusia itu bagaikan labirin**

**Yang entah berujung pada suatu happy end atau sebuah tragedi**

**Mungkin akhir sebuah kehidupan takkan sebagus yang kau baca di buku cerita**

**Dan mungkin akan banyak persimpangan jalan di takdir hidupmu**

**Labirin hatimu mungkin akan membuat banyak persilangan untuk menyesatkan dirimu**

**Dan bahkan kau tak dapat mencapai sebuah kisah happy end yang berkilau**

**Mungkin juga sebenarnya sebuah happy end itu tidak benar-benar ada**

**Namun kau boleh percaya,**

**Bahwa pasti ada akhir di mana kau dapat tersenyum, meski ending itu tidaklah seindah taman surgawi**

**Cross of labyrinth**

**The End** (Bah, the end dua kali!)

Arrrgh! What the labil thing yang kuketik ini?

Ah, akhirnya ini cerita benar-benar tamat. Deskripsinya kurang jelas ya? iya, saia sengaja bikin anda bingung. (plaak!)

Tamatnya kok kurang mengena gini ya?

Apakah pesan moral fic ini dapt tersampaikan di hati para readers?

Ataukah anda masih bingung ama alur di chap terakhir ini?

Maaf deskripsinya memang saia bikin kurang jelas. (plaak!)

Gini, ceritanya tuh 4 orang reinkarnasi jadi bocah-bocah gitu. Mamoru terlahir kembali jadi anaknya Shinichi, Shuuya dan Yuuto jadi anaknya Max, lalu Ichirouta terlahir kembali sebagai anaknya Ryou.

Gaje ya? Memang. Saia yang authornya aja masih linglung ama chapter ini.

Oh. Btw soal shinigami-shinigami gaje di chap kemarin saia ambil chara dari OC saia. Yang jadi iblis si Yummy dan malaikatnya Kou-chan. (siapa yang nanya?)

Arrgh! Gomenasai bila akhirnya jadi gaje kayak begini. Plot awalnya itu, harusnya Ichirouta nggak mati, lho... 0_0

Tak tahunya malah saia bikin meninggal semua. Dan harusnya ini jadi bad ending. Tapi akhirnya endingnya jadi nggak angst gini... -_-

ehem, mari balas review dulu.

De-chan Aishiro:

Oh, Shinichi dan Max memang sohib sejati banget. Yah, meski akhirnya mereka tak bisa bersatu jua.

Aw, aw! XD Waktu itu saia lagi suka bikin Yang sadis-sadis! XD

Hm... Benar juga. Adegan tadi memang cukup nggak baik untuk dilihat anak dibawah umur. Bisa-bisa ditiru tuh adega bunuh diri. Jadi... Enaknya diganti nggak ya ratingnya?

Haha, di kehidupan selanjutnya ini Yuuto dan Shuuya banyak Oonya! DX

ah, semoga chap ini memuaskan hati anda, De-chan... ^^

Aurica Nestmile:

Uh, iya. Mereka semua mati tapi akhirnya reinkarnasi kan?

Huu... Terima kasih, Yue-chan! X'D

semoga hati anda dapat terpuaskan dengan ending gaje di chappie ini... ^^

Akazora no Darktokyo:

aaah! Jangan hajar saia Kuroshiro-san! DX (bercanda)

inilah epilog eritanya, tapi kayaknya masih nggantung ya?

Hoho, nggantung itu ciri khas saia! XD (Dihajar)

ehehe... Arigato untuk anda... XD

Minna-san, baik yang selalu rajin review sampai yang silent reader (kalau ada), saia ucapkan sebesar-besarnya untuk anda sekalian. Karena dengan dukungan anda semua saia bisa menamatkan fic gaje ini. (mulai nangis bombay)

Nee, arigato. Saia harap fandom Inazuma makin ramai dengan fic-fic berkualitas, semoga saia bisa terus berkarya di sini sampai selama mungkin. XD

Akhir kata, reviewnya, minna? (plak!)

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
